The Colours Of The Wind
by Serenity Marie Jared
Summary: Bella's a vampire hunter who has a deep vendetta for vampires. She decides to quit and moves along with life. She meets Edward and everything changes. But what she doesn't know: A war is breaking out and she is the epitome of it all. BxE. Same pairings.
1. Chapter 1

As I stared into the eyes of the vampire, my whole mind seemed to be working double-time. Suddenly, I heard a voice. I blinked, distracted and I focused on the voice instead of the vampire. "Isabella, you don't have to kill vampires. They are just misunderstood. This vampire you are about to kill is not the one who you should put your anger against" I realized then, who the voice belonged to.

It belonged to my master, my creator or in a more touchy case, my father. I shook my head. I didn't want to listen to a stupid voice. It was useless, anyway. I would still kill this vampire.

I looked at the vampire again. She had features that were beautiful. What a pity to mess it up, I thought. As I looked at her, she trembled in fear. Her eyes closed and she whispered, "Let it be fast now so that I can join my family." I froze when she said that and my head cocked to the side.

I understood what she meant after a second of thought. Hr family was probably killed by some gruesome people. Or maybe her family was even murdered by another vampire. Then, the vampire who killed her family made her into a vampire and that's why she went on a killing spree. The vampire opened her eyes. "Why are you not killing me? I deserve death." She whimpered. I slowly let up my breath.

"Child, it is not your fault as to why your family is dead. Listen to me, I will let you go for now. But do not do this again. You certainly deserve death for killing all those innocent humans but I am letting you go because... I see myself in you." I whispered hurriedly. The vampire looked at me with confusion and slowly nodded. "Go now, in peace." I bade.

The vampire took off running. And I was alone. I would have to explain why I left the vampire alone instead of killing it to the rest of the hunters back at the Society. This was not good at all. I sent myself on this stupid mission only to let the vampire go? Well, that's just really stupid.

I took a deep breath and tried to convince myself that what I did was not wrong. The poor vampire was not that bad also. I visualized my wings and pretty soon I was a few hundred feet off the ground.

Flying was an essential and important part of being a vampire hunter. Not only does it enable you to go faster than three hundred mile per hour, it also helps to clear your thoughts. As I flew towards the direction of the Society, I thought about my family and vampires. Suddenly, I was torn between avenging my family and wanting to live a normal life.

I reached the Society after about eleven hours of flight. As I landed, I stretched and suddenly was surrounded by hunters. They bowed respectfully and bombarded me with questions like, how did you kill the vampire or did you kill the vampire like we suggested? I shuddered away from this. Usually, I would always answer the questions but I didn't want to.

Instead, I ran to my suite and flopped on my bed. Tired as hell, I slowly dragged myself out of my bed to take a bath. As the hot water splashed on my back, something clicked inside of me. And then I decided.

My decision was something I would never know how I managed to make. I shut off the shower, dressed in hiking clothes and took out all my credit and debit cards. Then, stuffed clothes into a large camping bag and included the cards into it. Carrying my heavy backpack made me feel stupid and ridiculous but it was probably essential if I wanted this to work.

Knowing that the hunters would stop me if I left from the main entrance, I sneaked out the window and before I really left, I whispered, "I quit. Sorry. But I've made my choice." Laughing quietly, I felt euphoric at the thought that I would no longer kill vampires. I was no longer a hunter and I enjoyed that thought. I left then and soared trough the clouds with the moon's light guiding me through the night.

I didn't know where I would go. All I thought was, "Let me enjoy this moment. Let me enjoy this whole new adventure that I will take."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR SOME. THE SAME PAIRINGS. PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ MY STORY. HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY IT! NEXT UP IS WHEN BELLA MEETS THE CULLENS! XOXO, SERENITY MARIE JARED. \(^0^)/

PS. SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER.


	2. Chapter 2

Five years passed since the day I left the Society. I kept on wondering how come they never went after me. But it never bothered me why I had no answer to my question.

Every year, I would move to a different state. So far, I had moved from California to Arizona to Seattle and finally, to New York. Then, I decided to move from New York to Forks, Washington. It was a very, very rainy town but I liked it because the town seemed to be so secluded.

Everything was ready for my move to Forks. When I arrived in Sea-Tac airport, I immediately went to the nearest car dealer shop and bought a black Mercedes car. I didn't need to watch my budget. I had enough savings for eternity.

I got in my car and drove off to Forks at a hundred miles per hour. I had to look around to check where I lived. I recalled buying a house beside a river and the house was situated in the woods. Then I saw a dirt path just beside the beginning of the highway.

I drove onto the dirt path and saw track marks of another car's. I wondered if my neighbours were living directly beside me or if they were like, twenty miles away from me. I hated to have peeping toms looking at my bedside window every night just to see me changing.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the house. I had two reactions. The first; absolute elation. I had bought a house myself without much work. The second; horrific chagrin. Why did I have to buy such a big and grand house? Ugh, I must have been out of my mind when I bought the house.

But then again, the house _was_ beautiful, no matter how you look at it. I got my luggage and walked towards the house with me clutching the key tightly.

It turned out the house wasn't that bad. The garage was the only problem, though. The garage held the many cars and motorcycles I had bought for fun. Other than the humongous garage, the house was perfect. The bed was soft and the pillows were fluffy. The house did not need furniture; it was already well furnished. All I had to do was to plant some stuff in the front and back yard. Gardening had always been my expertise but this time, I had no idea what to buy for the garden.

After a while, I decided to just buy assorted roses for the garden. Red, blue, white and even the yellow ones. Yes, that would do well for my garden. I changed into more comfortable clothes and went out. The flower shop was easy to spot. Like the other shops, it was just beside the main road. I went in and looked around to find the roses. But after a once-over of the shop, I found out they didn't sell any roses.

So I walked up to the counter and asked the dude selling the flowers where the roses were. At first, the dude was too busy engrossed in his Harry Potter book. **(Author's note: No pun intended.)** Then he looked up after a minute and his mouth fell open. He continued gaping and stuttered where they were. I gazed curiously at him, wondering why he reacted that way. I realized, though by that time it was too late, that the dude, whose name was Adrian, thought I was _beautiful_. I wanted to laugh. So I continued to flirt with him. His heartbeats were so fast and he was blushing.

I got bored and just strolled out of the store laughing my butt off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am really freaking sorry for the super late update of my story. I've been pretty busy, so I hope whoever has been reading my story would forgive me. Thanks a lot for the first person who reviewed it. It's thanks to you that I continued this story. This chapter is dedicated to you. Actually, it's insignificant to even read chapter 2.**

**XOXO,**

**Serenity Marie Jared Anyways, On with the story! XD**

I looked up at the sky. It was raining here in this insignificant little town of Forks. I supposed this would be a good place to settle down for a few years. I was getting ready to go into the high school here. I somehow realized that, if I were to choose a place to die, it would be here in Forks. Why? Well, let's just say that ever since I came here, there had been endless amount of people who came knocking at my door to welcome me. At first, I was flattered, but then came the annoyance. Many teenagers also stayed outside of my house at night to see me bathe. I would know that because _I_ was the one who caught them.

Of course, it is still kind of nerve wrecking to not know what would happen to me on this day. Over the period of a few days, I had gotten myself five motorcycles, three cars and a beautiful shiny, silver Volvo. I enjoyed the fact I had endless amount of money to spend. After checking myself out in the mirror for the hundredth time, I decided that I looked like what a girl from Phoenix would look like.

See, when I moved here from Phoenix, I had to make up a story. So I chose to 'pretend' that I was Police Chief Swan's daughter. Just a few months ago, this same chief had helped me when I was out of places to live with. He and I shared the same surname and he thought that maybe he could convince me to stay with him for a while. I did stay with him, but after a while, I gave up on living with him as it was so gloomy and sad to even live here in this town of Forks.

So, I decided to 'run away'. The people of Forks knew me as the chief's daughter. And since this was such a small town, the people heard the news of me running away. Charlie, the name of the chief, had an heart attack and I was forced to come back to pay my respect. I sat beside him when he whispered that he knew what I was. At his last sentence, he told me that I was like a daughter to him. Many emotions overwhelmed me then. Of course, I was one who hated emotions. But the most dominant emotion I felt was sadness.

So, after several attempts of trying to revive Charlie back, the doctor told me that he was sorry but he couldn't do anything to save my father figure. Again, the pain of loss was excruciating.

My thoughts were all lost when I saw the building of the school. I was too engrossed in my flashbacks to realize that I had gotten on my motorcycle and was already riding my way to school.

My eyebrow arched as I saw how the school looked like. It looked as though it was a combination of several small houses. I giggled at the main office because it looked exactly like a cottage would look like. I got off my bike and heard many whispers. "Is that who I think it is?" A boy whispered to someone. I ignored him but then someone wolf-whistled. I blushed furiously and turned to where the wolf-whistling came from. A jock, probably a senior, was looking over me with... _lust_.

I made up my mind to just walk to the main office instead of slapping the boy. I walked by some girls, most likely to be cheerleaders, and they sighed in envy. I had no idea why they would do that. I had nothing special in me. Well, that was in my opinion.

The day went by in a blur. Before I knew it, it was already lunchtime. I had made a few friends. Mike Newton (the jock who wolf-whistled at me) Jessica Stanley( A chatty girl who was in all my classes except for Gym and Biology) Angela Weber (A silent girl who I found the most nicest) and several other people who I had forgotten their names the minute Jessica introduced me to them.

It was customary for all vampire hunters to check for any signs of danger before eating, so, naturally, I looked around the somewhat small lunchroom. That's when I saw them. Vampires. Here in forks.

I gaped, gagged and gasped. nobody noticed my reaction. It had been a while since I saw vampires. Fresh blood-lust pop out of nowhere and I suddenly found myself wishing for a fight. I tried to reign in my blood-lust. Thankfully, it worked. I looked back where the vampires were seated. I was staring at them curiously. Then a small part of my brain somehow worked well enough to notice that their eyes were not the normal vivid crimson that was the trademark for all vampires. Instead, their eyes were _topaz_. How was that even possible?

Then I thought that vampires hunted humans and that the human blood that they drank would cause the vampires' eyes to turn into a vivid red. So I thought that maybe these vampires were not ones that drank human blood. They probably drank animal blood.

then another detail slowly floated down to my shocked mind. I realized that all of them were _beautiful_. I had never seen vampires with so much beauty. The males were all tall, brawny, and extremely good-looking. The females on the other hand looked exactly like how an old master would draw out female angels. Yes, that was what they were. Angels.

I shook my head and breathed a little too hard. The others had not looked at me yet. I also noticed that there were two vampires that had luscious blond hair and another two vampires that had black hair. The last vampire, which was a male, was a stand-out because his hair was a incredible bronze. All of them were looking away from the food set in front them. They were looking away from everything, period.

That's when Angela softly spoke. "So you finally see them." I unwillingly turned to look at her. She was smiling at me kindly. "You know, the people whom you seem so intrigue to are the Cullens and the Hales." At this new information, I nodded eagerly. She continued, "The blondes are the ones that are the Hales. The boy who is sitting beside the black-haired girl is Jasper Hale. Beside Jasper is Rosalie Hale. She gestured towards the two blonde vampires. "The black-haired girl is named Alice Cullen. The boy who is sitting beside Alice is Emmett Cullen. And finally, the most handsome looking one, the one with bronze coloured hair is named Edward Cullen."

While Angela was speaking the last sentence, this Edward boy turned to look at me. His glorious features were one of shock and curiosity. His face was _perfect_. Absolutely flawless. Edward's look turned into one of frustration. Then, after what seemed like a really, really long minute, he released me from the hold of his eyes. I looked down and noticed that I was blushing furiously and that my heart was hammering through my bloodstreams. that very rarely happened.

"But, um, don't get your hopes up though. They're all together. Like _together, together." _I gasped and look at Angela. She gave me her kind smile again and said,"Emmett is with Rosalie and Alice is with Jasper." Oh, I got it. But what about Edward? I asked my question to Angela. She gave me another smile. "Edward is single. But... well, he doesn't date." I finally got a grip on what Angela was saying when she said that sentence for the fifth time.

"Thanks, Angela. You're the only one who has been kind to me so far." I breathed. Angela gave me a grin and I returned it. I took a sip of my coke and checked the time. "Oh for the love of all that is holy!" I growled/gasped. Angela looked at me like I had just spoken in pig latin.

I groaned. "We better hurry lest we be late for Biology!" Angela glanced at her watch and gasped. "Oh! We better get going!" I grabbed hold of her hand and together, we hurried towards building four, which was where my class was being held at. I peeked into the class only to breathe out a sigh of relief when I saw that the teacher was not there yet. I tugged my jacket off and shook out my hair. I had forgotten to put my hood up so my hair got semi-drenched in the process of me running.

I walked in the class and saw that there was empty table where I could seat... then I spotted one and saw the person who was seated beside me. And that person was... Edward Cullen. _Oh, may the good lord kill me now,_ I thought. I walked towards the table where Edward was seated at and I timidly asked him, "May I sit here?" He looked up, blinked, and then he stuttered, "Uh.. um.. yeah. You can seat here." I grinned and he looked as if the breath was whooshed out of him. I sat down beside him and turned to face the teacher with an angel so holy seating beside me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Well, this is Chapter 4 and this is the chapter where Edward and Bella get to know each other better. It's kinda like the chapter in Twilight where Edward talks to Bella for the first time. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to the next two reviewers who reviewed my third chapter. Thanks, snoopykid and Brianna62**

**XOXO,**

**Serenity \(^0^)/ Anyways, here's Chapter 4~**

I looked towards the teacher as he came down the aisle to talk to me. "I believe you are Ms Swan?" He asked. "Yes, I am." I answered. He asked me for my documents and I gave them to him. After he read the first sentence of my documents, his eyes were wide. "You were under Harvard?" "Yes, I was. But I decided to skip the scholarship that was given to me in Phoenix." I answered, enjoying his expression. He nodded, pretending to understand. But under his breath, he said, "If I were to be in her place, I would have already accepted the scholarship. Stupid girl, doesn't even know the benefits of the scholarship..." I was grinning wildly.

"You were offered a scholarship?" A quiet, musical voice asked me. I turned to look Edward Cullen. I nodded. His glorious eyes were burning. He had this weird expression. He looked frustrated, bewildered, shocked and finally, awed. I was about to faint from forgetting to breathe for so long when the teacher handed me back my documents. I was released and I quickly turned away from Edward. Even though I was turning away from him, I could feel his eyes burn a hole in my head.

Resigning, I turned back to look at him. "Yes? Is there something you want to say? If there is, spit it out." I sighed angrily. Uh-oh. Big mistake. I meant to say that gently, not madly. Oh, man, I'm so messed up right now.

"Yes, there is, actually. I've been wondering why you did not accept the scholarship. I mean, anyone else would have already accepted it without much trouble yet you..." He trailed off. I sighed again. "Well, I just didn't like the idea of skipping a high school education to go on to university. So... I figured it wouldn't hurt if I tried out high school for a while." Edward nodded and suddenly, his features shifted to realization.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Edward Cullen. Hello." He held out his hand. I had no other choice. I shook his hand, feeling his cool and satin-smooth like skin. I saw him shudder the slightest bit at our touch. Then, abruptly, he let go of my hand just as the teacher looked our way. "Mr Cullen, would you like to answer my question?" Edward took a deep breath and everyone in the room, including me, looked at him. "The Krebs Cycle." Edward answered. The teacher gaped and seemingly reviewed his question again. Then the teacher nodded. "Um... Well done, Mr Cullen." The teacher said after a long minute of silence.

The whole class burst out laughing. I couldn't help myself. I let out a giggle. Everyone turn towards my direction again. "What?" I asked, embarrassed. "Nothing, your laugh is... cute." Mike said out loud. Oh, I get it. Everyone thought my laugh was_ cute._ I snorted. Everyone turned back to Mr Banner(The name of the teacher) and Edward said very quietly, "You know, Bella, you have a really nice laugh." I blushed deeper and turned to him again. "I don't believe you." I breathed. Edward chuckled. "Well, do I have to send a petition around just to see how many people will agree?" I thought for a while. "Hmm.. Maybe not. I believe you now." He grinned at me and I had to grin back at him.

The next forty-five minutes of Biology was spent studying flatworms. I had no problem with it. Neither did Edward. As everyone was having trouble identifying it from a variety of other parasites, I laid my head on the table. Then I felt a cool finger trace my cheek. My eyes snapped open and I was staring into topaz eyes. Then Edward seem to realize what he was doing. "Oh, I.. I''m sorry Bella. I... um... uh..." I giggled, quietly this time and he smiled timidly. "It's okay. You're not the only one who did it unintentionally." I said. His grin grew wider. The bell rang then and I swiftly got up. Edward followed my lead. "Um.. is there anything I can get you?" I asked politely. He chuckled. "I was just going to my next class." Oh.

I walked out the class and towards the Gym, I got the feeling of being followed. I turned and saw Edward walking ten feet behind me. I cocked my head to my side and walked up to him. "Are you following me or something?" I accused him. His eyes widen and he laughed. "No, my next class is Gym." This time, _my_ eyes widened. "Hey! That's my class too!" I said, disbelief colouring my tone. Edward looked amused and he replied, "Well, do you want to walk with me to class or do you want to continue looking at me as if I'm a stalker?" I grinned and answered, "I'd rather walk with you to Gym, if you don't mind." He grinned a beautiful crooked smile and I very nearly gaped. I stood beside him and we walked to gym with tons of people staring.

When we got to the changing rooms we separated and the coach gave me a spare clothing of gym attire. For girls, it was short shorts with a shirt that reached up to my mid thigh. You could say that the attire was completely ridiculous because, as I was changing, the other girls who were changing alongside with me were whispering, "Oh man, look at those curves!" or "I wish my chest was as perfect as that!" At these comments, I was blushing.

In Gym, we were playing volleyball. I managed to score fifteen scores out of the sixteen scores my team won. At the end of the game, one thing was clear to my teammates. _Get the ball to Bella. _Of course, I was flattered. Who wouldn't be?

At the end of the day, it turned out that I was a popular subject among students' gossips. It didn't matter to me. As I was seating on my motorcycle arranging my bag, I heard a really, really loud screech. I looked up and saw a suburban van hurling uncontrollably towards me.

Many things happened. First, I noticed Edward Cullen. He was rooted to the spot, shock and horror fighting for the most dominant expression on his face. Second, while everyone was watching the van hurl towards me, I gathered up my powers and made a huge bump along the path of the van so that it would fly off instead of hitting me. I used the element of Earth to create the bump. As the van flew over the bump I made, I clamped my eyes shut real hard and ducked as the van flew directly where my head should have been.

I heard a loud crash and many car parts flying about as the van crashed to a stop. I opened one eye and saw the driver of the car getting out of the van. As the driver was nearing twenty feet of running away from the van, it exploded and since I was the closest to it( I was about ten feet away from the van) the flames reached me and I nearly screamed at the pain of it. I was thrown several feet into the forest nearby.

I crawled away from where I had been and stared at my hands. They were burned badly. But since I was a vampire hunter, my wounds healed up and after a second of waiting, all I could see was my familiar ivory skin. My face had also healed from the burns.

I heard screams and I looked up to see that I had crawled away from any sight of any human. That meant that they thought I was in the fiery flames of the van. But there was also something that I saw. I saw Edward Cullen's disbelieving face twisted up in a mask of shock. His family was also set in the same mask. All of them were staring at me.

I realized then what I had just done. No human could have possibly seen my attempt at saving myself but since vampire senses was as strong as hunter senses, it meant that the Cullen's saw it. _I had exposed my kind. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Well, thanks to snoopykid for reviewing my fourth chapter. I guess the cliff-hanger at the end kind of worked out for me. Anyways, I'm kinda in a bad mood right now... well, whatever. This chapter will be done in Edward's POV. Hope you'll like chapter 5!**

**XOXO,**

**Serenity\(^0^)/**

Edward's POV

I made my way towards the car parking lot feeling somewhat excited. I realized that, behind that magnificent and beautiful face of Isabella Swan, Bella was a good person. She had this cute laugh that could beat any human, vampire or werewolf's laugh. Her laugh was impossible to describe. But, when she laughed, it made you want to laugh as well. My family was already waiting for me in my Volvo. "Well, well, Edward. It seems as though you have a crush on the new student!" Emmett teased.

I very nearly lunged myself at him. _Very_ nearly. "Oh, please, Emmett. It's just the fact that I can't read her mind that makes me so intrigued with her. Do not get any funny ideas." I retorted. Emmett was about to say something else when Alice suddenly gasped. I immediately searched through her mind to see what vision she was seeing.

_Reality happened after half a second of the vision._

I was suddenly choking and I focused my attention at Bella. She was busy arranging her bag and seemed totally oblivious to the van that was about to crash into her. Then, Bella heard the loud screeching of the van. All around me, students were gasping and some were trying to yell at Bella to run but they were frozen to the spot like I was.

Bella looked up in time to see the van. She looked around and finally, she rested her gaze at me. The look on her face was sheer terror and fear. Then, she seemed to reign in her fear and turned her attention to the path the van was taking. She raised her hand and, out of nowhere, a bump appeared.

The bump was quite large and I could feel my eyes bulge. The van flew over the bump and Bella clamped her eyes shut really hard. She ducked her head, and where her head used to be, the van flew. The van crashed to a stop and I saw Tyler Crowley crawl out of the van screaming. When he reached the safe twenty foot distance, the van exploded. Bella was closer to the van and as it exploded, Bella was thrown into the forest with major burns on her face and arms. Her shirt was burnt as well.

I stared at Bella in shock as she stared at her hands. I forced my eyes to look down and saw the wounds that she had attained from the explosion cover up. Those on her face healed as well. All her burns healed within just a second. I was shocked. Bella looked relieved and she turned only to meet my stare.

Realization dawned upon Bella. She looked frightened and she gasped. I barely registered the thoughts of the students. All of them were thinking that Bella was trapped in the van and that they thought she was burning. _How the hell did she heal so fast?_ Emmett was thinking. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were thinking, _Oh, God. She created that bump didn't she? What is she?_ In a matter of a few minutes, Bella pretended to stagger into the scene. The students did not realize that she was there at first. Then Mike Newton shouted, "There she is!" Everyone turned where Bella was and Bella staggered towards them.

The next hour was disorienting. They loaded Bella into an emergency vehicle despite her protests. I wanted to follow her. I wanted to find out why she was able to heal so fast and create that bump in the road. When everyone had gone, I walked over where that bump was. It was very distinct. And not only that, it was rock hard despite the fact that it was made from Earth. I shook my head, trying to rethink the scene I had just seen.

Another detail became clear to me. When Bella and I had talked during Biology, she had a scent and a heartbeat. But I couldn't smell her blood. Humans' trademark was the smell of their blood but Bella had no blood in her. So, if she wasn't human, what _was _she?

Bella's POV

As they loaded me into the emergency vehicle, I thought of nothing but the Cullens. I had tried so hard to act normal, why did it all have to come down to this? I internally kicked myself for exposing my kind. The minute the Volturi knew that my kind still exists, they would do anything in their power to obliterate us all. I had just put myself and several others in danger.

At the hospital, I was loaded into the emergency ward. "I'm not in pain, really." I told the nurse. She looked doubtfully at me and ran some X-rays. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Finally, I was loaded into another room where a doctor would examine me for the last time. I breathed, relieved that my ordeal was to be over soon. As I waited for the doctor, I caught a scent of another vampire. "Oh, come on!" I muttered angrily.

Just then, a male vampire came in through the room. I gaped. He looked so handsome. Even better than any male celebrity! The doctor had topaz like the Cullens had at school. "Hello, Isabella. My name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen. I'll be examining you for today." Doctor Cullen said in a bright and irresistible voice. Oh, I see. So he was part of the Cullens then. He was probably their father figure though he looked too young. He read my report and frowned. "Wow, your case is really complicated. How do you feel?" I took a deep breath. "I'm fine." He nodded and smiled. "Then you can just go. I suppose if you start feeling nauseated or anything, please do not hesitate to come see me." Doctor Cullen said. I grinned and hopped up out of the hospital bed.

I was planning to breeze out of the room but as I was about to reach the exit, I ran right into Edward Cullen and his family.

Terror caught with me and I suddenly couldn't breathe. If I ever feared vampires, it wouldn't compare to what I was feeling now. I felt extremely on edge, as if one word from them would crush me entirely. I waited painfully for them to say a thing. "Excuse us, Ms Swan." Doctor Cullen said. "Oh, um, okay." _This is it, _I thought. My one chance to leave. I got out of the way and ran towards the exit. I was about to bolt through the doors when Edward and his stupid family stopped me. "Wait, Bella!"

_Oh, crap._

"Yes?" I asked, trying to sound casual but itching to get away. "We would like to talk with you. Privately." Edward said. I gulped. "Um, actually, I'm pretty busy. I've got um... uh..."I tried, scrambling for an excuse.

Just then, my hunter group burst through the doors. They spotted me. "MASTER BELLA!" Armeria screamed. Armeria was my second in command. I had put her in charge of the Society just before I quit. She ran up to me and hugged me fiercely. "Gah! Ari... can't ... BREATHE!" I gasped out. She let go of me and searched me all over to check if I was injured or anything. I opened up my mind link.

_Armeria, what the hell are you guys doing **here?**_ I shouted in my head.

_Master Bella, do not worry. We came just to make sure you are okay. Apparently, you are. _She replied.

_Grr, what do you want with me? I already left the Society! _I growled in my head. Armeria shrank back, afraid.

_Master Bella? We have problems... _She trailed off.

_What? Armeria? _I demanded.

_The Society... a war has broken out between the vampire hunters. And... you have to help us. We tried our best to stop the war but we couldn't. Really, we tried._ _The elders-_ I cut her off.

"WHAT?" I screamed. Armeria looked scared and frightened. I backed up and tried to control my anger."Let's go. I need to train. It's been a while." I growled. And with that, I turned my back on the Cullens.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Kkays, thanks for all the reviews I've got. Snoopykid, thanks again for the review. This chapter will be done in Bella and Edward's POV. So, a quick summary of this chapter is that Bella and her hunter group were training together for the war that the other hunters had brought upon themselves. Then while they were training, the Cullens accidentally run into them. While they are confronting each other, another group of hunters have caught the scent of the Cullens and they've decided to hunt them down! Will Bella protect them? **

**Well, hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**XOXO,**

**Serenity \(^0^)/**

Edward's POV

I watched as Isabella Swan left with her group of... _friends._ I had no idea what else to call them. for one minute, I couldn't hear what Bella was thinking. Then, suddenly, I heard her mind 'voice'. Or rather, voices. Only two voices though. Bella's and another girl named Armeria. they were speaking so fast so the only words I caught was The Society and hunters. I wondered what kind of hunters they were. Bear hunters? I frowned and tried to consider this magnificent creature as a hunter. I only came up of the image of Bella with a gun.

I totally and utterly forgot the reason why my family went to the hospital. Jasper reminded me. _Edward, we have to tell Carlisle about Bella. Maybe he knows what Bella is._ "Oh, right. Thank you fro reminding me, Jasper." I answered him. I turned towards the hallway and searched for Carlisle. He was treating Tyler Crowley and we were in a ward full of people. All of them stared at my family and I. Their thoughts were very disturbing. "Carlisle?" I called. He turned around and nodded at us. "Edward. What brings you here?" "Well, we wanted to talk with you about some private issues." i answered. _I wonder what kind of issues is Cullen talking about?_ Tyler Crowley wondered.

"Sure, Edward. Just wait in my office. I have to treat Mr Crowley. His injuries were much worser than Isabella's was." I stiffened when he said Bella's name. He cocked one eyebrow but didn't asked me. I turned and told the others to go to his office. When we were all settled, Rosalie started. "I think we should act up and demand Bella what she is. I mean, she is definitely _not_ human. Look at the evidence. She managed to make a bump on the road by just lifting her hand and did you see how fast she healed?" Rosalie was freaking out by the end of her speech. Emmett patted her back. "It's almost like she's... a werewolf but she's not." Alice added. Jasper said very quietly,"But, I could feel her emotions. It is as if she was a normal human. But when her group of 'friends' came, there was not an ounce of humanity I felt in her. She felt angry and when I tried to calm her down, I just couldn't." Jasper was about to say more when Carlisle came in the room.

"So what did you want to talk to me about? Don't tell me Emmett broke another vase of Esme's. She won't forgive Emmett this time, I'm sure." Carlisle teased and chuckled quietly. then he sensed the serious atmosphere. "What is it?" He whispered. "Carlisle, there is something we need to tell you about Isabella Swan." He nodded, encouraging me to continue. "Well, as you probably know, she was involved in a car accident in our school. The problem is, she was supposed to get hurt. But instead, she healed her burns. Also, she created a bump in the road by just lifting her hand which caused the van to fly off instead of hitting her." I explained. Carlisle's mind was still calm.

"I supposed you have something to tell us, Carlisle?" I stated. Carlisle nodded. "Do you not see?" He asked us. We of us shook our head. "No." We said in unison. "Fine. You do remember the stories of vampire hunters?" We nodded. Then it hit me. "Bella is a vampire hunter." I stated. Carlisle nodded.

"But she is a hunter that quit. I can see that through her covenant." I cocked my head to the side. "What is a covenant?" Carlisle sat down and explained to us what it was. "The covenant is the mark of all vampire hunters. It is their one trademark. The darker the covenant, the stronger the hunter. In Bella's case, the covenant is pure black, but disappearing. Not as in the fading type of disappearance, but more like the vanishing type of disappearance."

I understood at once. So that was what Bella was. Then a thought struck up to me again. Weren't all vampire hunters supposed to be _extinct?_

Bella's POV

I spent the rest of the day training myself out. If I wanted to stop this war, I would have to fight as well. I could feel my covenant growing back. It was about to disappear when my hunter group had to spill out that there was a war. I sighed. I thought about the Cullens. By now, they would already know about my kind. Surely, they would tell it the Volturi. And then it would be the end of my kind.

I was about to tell my hunter group to take a break when the Cullens broke through the trees. They didn't notice us at first. I was flabbergasted. How the hell did they find the clearing we were in? Then their heads snapped up. Their topaz eyes grew wide with surprise. I'm sure mine was too. "Master Bella-" Lyka started. Lyka was another member of my hunter group. I had cut off Lyka by growling. "Let's go, there's no need to stay here anymore." I eyed the ball that the big, burly vampire named Emmett and saw what was in his hand. A baseball.

So that's why they came here. They wanted to play baseball.

I very nearly snorted. I turned my back again and braked out,"Let's go." I stalked off. But no one was following. "I said, _let's go._" I repeated. But their expressions weren't one of listening. Instead, they were far away. I was about to open up my mind link but then they started screaming and all of them fell to the ground.

"Ainnakk?" I shouted. **(A/N: Ainnakk in hunter language means hunter group) **The Cullens were staring at my hunter group open mouthed. Then I sensed them. Another group of vampire hunters were approaching. "Dammit!" I snarled and hurled myself at the Cullens. "Get out of here! NOW!" I ordered. They didn't follow. My hunter group regained their senses. We got in a line in front of the Cullens. "Bella, what is happening?" Edward asked me.

"Hunters. A whole group of them." I managed to choke out. I knew he wouldn't understand it because, to the vampires, hunters were supposed to be extinct.

It struck me then. How much I wanted to protect this family of vampires. They lived compassionately. They cared for the life of humans. Their father, Carlisle Cullen, even helped out at the hospital. As the group of hunters approached, my whole Ainnakk made up their mind to protect the Cullens as well as I did. I leaned into a crouch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Well, to be honest, I'll be on a vacation from Dec 9 to Dec 29, so I wouldn't be updating my stories for quite awhile. So, this is my last chapter before I go on my vacation. I promise to finish it all up when I return! Thanks to snoopykid again for the review! **

**XOXO,**

**Serenity\(^0^)/**

Edward's POV

I watched Bella as she tensed up. She was ramrod straight and was looking towards the North. Her beautiful face was anxious and stress seemed to dominate her face. Her features froze and my breath caught. Suddenly, she hissed. "Damn! _A hundred hunters!_" I realized what she meant by a hundred hunters. It meant that the group of hunters that were planning to attack Bella had more manpower than she imagined. Bella stiffly turned to my family and I. "Please, do not, and I repeat, do _not_ move anywhere. Please, please, resist the impulse to run away when you see the rest of the hunters." Bella choked out.

My family nodded and we stood rooted to the ground as if to prove to Bella we could stay still in our places. Bella grinned tightly at us and turned back. I felt something covering us but when I looked up, there was nothing. _Great, Master Bella's using her shield to protect us. That'll work for awhile, I hope. _So Bella was using her shield? I wanted to ask whether she was using a mental or physical shield but my lips were frozen.

I focused on the North again. Seconds passed. I found myself straining for a sound. That's when I saw them. The group of hunters Bella was talking about.

Bella's POV

I watched as the army of amateur hunters enter the clearing. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I notice that there was not one of them that I knew. They were definitely rogue hunters. Their leader, a small female hunter the size of Alice Cullen, grinned at me. "Hello. Please excuse us. We were just passing through." I had to grin back. "Yes, and we would have let you pass but then your plans changed." I replied politely. The little hunter scowled. "Yes, our plans changed. For, you see, when we caught the scent of the bloodsuckers over there," She stabbed a pointed finger in the Cullens' direction, "We decided to hunt them." At this, she smiled an evil smile, a smile of anticipation.

"Then I'm afraid we have a problem." I semi-growled. The little hunter looked shocked and confused. "You do not mean to say you want to protect these, these _leeches?"_ She gasped. The hunters on her side gasped too. "Yes, I want to protect the Cullens, not leeches." I growled.

The little hunter frowned. "I'm afraid I might not agree with you on that. You see, us hunters, we prefer to go after our instincts. That does not apply to you and your hunter group. In fact, I _do not _believe you are even hunters!" The little hunter said simply. That was it for my anger. Screw the fact that the Cullens were here. I hated it when people called me not worthy to be a hunter. It appeared that this hunter had no idea that I was the founder of all hunters. I shall have to tamper with her memory.

I shrieked a growl at the hunter and she cringed back. "Why is it that I feel so scared towards you? You do not have any other powers have you? for if you have, I would gladly accept you here in my army. You see, we are planning to join up with the other hunters in the South to fight a war against this Master Bella who was said to be the strongest vampire in existence. Well, I for one, do not believe that she is the strongest. Because, in truth, I believe I am stronger than that Master Bella."

I was beyond pissed now. I wanted to jump up at the little hunter. "Excuse me? I believe you may be missing a point. For, you see, _I_ am that Master Bella you are talking about." I said through my teeth. I watched in satisfaction as the little hunter's jaw dropped. "_You?_ But that is impossible! You are too young!"

"Well, let us just say I became a hunter at an early age of just seventeen. But let me tamper with your memory for just a bit. For example, who is the founder of all hunters?" I asked. "That is too simple. The founder is Benevolio Gordon." She said complacently. I grinned at my father's name. "Wrong. the founder is _me_" The little hunter gasped.

We stood staring at each other for minutes. "I still think I'm stronger than you. I shall prove that to you! ATTACK!" She yelled. The hunters lunged.

I was prepared for this. Even though they had more manpower, we were more experienced. The fifty or so hunters that had come lunging at me fell to my feet immediately, all of them dead. I had used the element of Water and used the water vapor in the air and changed it into a solid. I had turned it into daggers and pierced the daggers into the hearts of the hunters. I grimaced and turned towards the little hunter who was looking at me in fear.

"Do you still think you are stronger than me now?" I laughed. She trembled in fear but still lunged at me. She tried using the element of Earth and tried to enclose me in earth but I was fast. I dodged out of the way and jumped up. I used the element of Fire and made fiery whips. I lashed out towards the little hunter and she stupidly tried to shield herself using the element of Wind. My fire-whips were stronger than she thought for they cut through the wind like it was nothing.

I turned the whips into a fire-sword and sliced off the little hunters arm in a split second. She screamed out in pain and made the wind into a hurricane. She made the wind turn towards me and, in my effort to defend myself, I totally and utterly forgot the Cullens were standing behind me.

I only realized this when I had dodged the winds. The Cullens were staring at the winds in fascination. They probably thought that the wind was beautiful. At this rate, they would be killed. "NO!" I shouted. My hunter group turned to me and I dashed to put myself in between the wind and the Cullens. I had no time to protect myself.

My hunter group screamed out and I felt the wind slice through my body. I felt blood rushing out of my body like a waterfall. I fell to the ground in agony. "Damn the _stupid_ vampires for being distracted!" I moaned out. My sight was blurred. The Cullens suddenly gasped out and they were at my side at an instant. "Oh, my gosh, Bella! Are you okay?" Alice Cullen shouted out. "Do you think I'm okay in this state?" I yelled furiously at the petite vampire. She bowed her head in shame. The Cullens were doing the same thing. I groaned again.

I heard the little hunter's laughter somewhere far off to my North. I growled and pushed myself off the ground. "Stay inside my shields. you need the protection more than I do." I panted.

Despite my pain, I ran towards where the little hunter was still laughing. "Oi! I'm still alive!" I shouted at her and landed a kick towards her side. The little hunter gasped out in pain. She was on the ground. I knew my hunter group was done with the others, so now all I had to do was to kill their leader. But I did not have enough compassion for that. I grabbed the little hunter's collar and punched her face until it was bloody.

My body still had not healed from her winds and I felt so exhausted I could die. Pain was everything I could see, hear and feel. But this was not the time to focus on that. I grabbed her collar again and stared straight into the little hunter's eyes. "Listen here, short stuff. Tell the other rogue vampires at the South that Master Bella is stronger than you realize. Tell them to get more hunters on their side because I, Isabella Marie Gordon Swan, declare war upon the hunters! I declare to fight for the vampires!" I said sternly at the little hunter. She nodded weakly and I let go of her.

"Oh, and do not forget to tell them to prepare themselves well. For I will not hold back on them." I shouted at her. She nodded and cowardly rushed off towards the South, flying with her wings. I groaned out in pain and crumpled to the floor.

"Master Bella!" My hunter group cried out in alarm. I felt my eyes closed. "Why is her wounds still there? Why has she not heal yet?" Damien was asking. "You cannot remember? When vampire hunters attack one another and one of them attains an injury, they will heal as fast a human would. In Master Bella's case, I suggest to use the healing powers of Water." Armeria replied to Damien's questions.

I heard the swishing of water being applied to my body. I felt the water in my body and I screamed out in pain. The water was cutting through me, as if it was a thousand knives being pierced into me. "Stop, stop, STOP!" I screamed out. "Forgive us, Master Bella. It is the only way for you to heal faster. But what I am going to do next might hurt much more than that." Armeria soothed just as she ripped out the water from my body. I screamed out the loudest scream I had ever made. It felt as though she had ripped my innards out! I screamed out some more at the pain of it. I felt cold hands soothing me.

I could hear my screams getting softer until it was all silent. I felt absolute lethargy engulf me. The last thing I remembered was hearing the Cullens ask my hunter group to bring me to their home. I was not alert enough to hear my hunter group's response. I gave up trying to listen and let the night take over.

**Author's Note: And with that, Chapter 7 is done! I'll write the next chapter when I get back from my vacation! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back from my vacation. I'll continue on with the story but I've got some problems. School term is starting and now I have to try to cut this story in between my homework and stuff. But hopefully, I can get this done. I'll try my best! Now, on with the story!**

**XOXO,**

**Serenity\(^0^)/**

Bella's POV

The dream felt so vivid. The pain was too real to deny. My screams were too loud not to hear. But eventually, the pain faded. I felt my eyelids open up to see a dark ceiling. I felt confusion churn inside of me. I heard myself ask, "Where... Where am I?" The musical voice that came from somewhere beside me answered, "At my house, Bella." I gasped and sat up straight. "What?"

I turned to see Edward Cullen sitting beside the soft bed that I was lying on. I felt myself getting calmer as I stared into his melting topaz eyes. 'I mean, what am I doing here?" Edward replied, "Armeria suggested us to bring you here since your house was supposedly dangerous." Oh, _oh. _So this was their idea and not the Cullens? I had to admit, I did feel sort of sad that they didn't think of the idea themselves.

Suddenly, bright lights were turned on and I was blinking furiously. "Master Bella! Good, you're awake!" I heard Ari say. I turned to her to see her wearing clothes that were not blood-stained. So were the rest of my hunter group. Then the Cullens came in. "Ari... how long was I unconscious?" I asked Armeria. "Do not worry, Master. You were out for only an hour. Though you were screaming your head off." I blushed.

"Um... Bella? We would just like to ask you something. Since we do not understand any of the things that is happening to us right now... why are the hunters after you?" Doctor Cullen asked me timidly. He looked down in shame and I breathed out heavily. "Um... there's a war that's breaking out right now between the hunters. And... we were in the clearing because we were trying to train. You know, it's better to be safe than sorry in terms of a war." I answered.

"But why is there a war?" I shrugged and looked at Ari. "There was a dispute between the rogue vampire hunters in the South and the hunters that was serving Master Bella. You see, Master Bella had quit being a vampire hunter and there was no leader among us. We grieved for a while but then the rogue hunters decided it was time to step up and lead us. Of course, we fought. For Master Bella's reputation. For her sake." Ari said after a while.

"But why did Bella quit?" Doctor Cullen asked with vivid interest.

"I'll be the one to answer that." I volunteered. "But it's a really long story." Doctor Cullen shrugged. "We've got time." I took a deep breath to keep myself from exploding into tears at the fact that someone wanted to hear my story. "We have to start from the beginning. From the time I was born to understand." I told them. Them nodded, eager.

I took a deep breath. And then I started.

"I was born to my father, Benevolio Gordon Swan. He was the creator of all vampires, humans, werewolves, shape-shifters, half-beings and vampire hunters. Well, actually, he was the creator of one vampire hunter; me. My father's best right-winged man then was Aro of the Volturi." I stopped there because I heard the gasps coming out of the Cullens' mouths. I waited until they were calm and over the revelation.

"But, that was before Aro became the head of the Volturi. Aro knew about my father's identity. He knew what I was. Yet he accepted me because he thought I was harmless, which, in truth, I was. Then Aro met Caius and somehow, Caius managed to convince Aro that my family was dangerous to all of the other-worldly beings. My father sent me away while he and Aro battled.

"I returned to get my sword, Artemis. When I returned, the first thing I heard was a scream. I rushed towards the back yard, where the screams was coming from. I saw my mother being slashed viciously by Caius. My father laid dead by her feet. My little brother was some three feet away from my mother. I screamed as Caius ripped out my mother's heart out. She dropped dead.

"My little brother was all that was left of my family. I made up my mind to try and protect him but the next thing I knew, Marcus had ripped his heart as well. I remember screaming again as I watched my little brother's carcass fall to the ground. The Volturi turned towards me. Luckily, I had gathered my senses and fled.

"I was only twelve then. You see, vampire hunters grow until they are the age of seventeen. Then they freeze at that age. So, I went around the world, looking for humans who were mad at vampires. I made them into hunters. If there was one thing I inherited from my father, it would be the power to create. The first vampire hunters I made was my hunter group. I trained them to be skilled hunters. They were the strongest vampire hunters in history other than me.

"Then, since I was blinded by revenge, I created more and more hunters. So much that all hunters nearly killed the entire population of vampires if not for me. I decided to kill my kind despite the fact that I hated vampires. When the numbers were considered low, I went back to running around and killing all vampires that crossed my path

"Years passed and I reached the age of seventeen. I will never forget that year because it was the year that the Volturi found out about our existence. They managed to tracked down my kind and murder them. There was a war that broke out. Alliances were broken. Before the war, vampire hunters fought with me. But when I stupidly revealed my kind to the Volturi, some turned their backs on me

"And that's how the rogue vampire hunters were made. They fight for no one but themselves, which I admire. So the remaining vampire hunters fought with me until our numbers hovered a little over twenty. The Volturi was about to win. Since I created the hunters, I had to take full responsibility for my kind. I decided to run away with the rest of the last hunters. The hunters were scarred by what happened.

"We flew to the pacific ocean and found an island that was big enough to hold every hunter on the Earth, including the rogue ones. I placed an enchantment on the island so that no one could ever find it except for vampire hunters.

"I created more vampire hunters now that the Volturi thought that we were extinct. But we limited our hunts for vampires. We made sure the vampire we were hunting made a slip. We waited until they were the ones who made the mistake.

"The day I quit being a vampire hunter was the day when I went to kill an army of vampires who hunted half a town of humans just because they made them mad. I killed every single vampire in that army until I was face-to-face with the last remaining vampire. She was trembling in fear of me. She was waiting for death to come.

"She wanted to die. And I should have just killed her for her sins, but I didn't. I saw myself in that girl. Vampires made me mad that I wanted to kill every one of them. I realized then that I wasn't angry at all of the vampires, I was mad at the Volturi.

"So I returned to the Society, which is the name of our hunter headquarters, and somewhere through the process of showering, I felt something shift in me and I decided to quit. I've been traveling around ever since.

"And now we've come to a full circle." I concluded, breathing the most easiest I have ever breathed in my entire existence. The knowledge that I had let everything spill about me was almost unbelievable. I enjoyed the fact that In was free from the burden of my heart pain.

The Cullens looked stunned. But they got over it. They nodded, and understanding was the most dominant expression on their faces. "Just one question Bella." Emmett Cullen asked. "Shoot." I replied. He grinned a huge smile and I had to smile back. "How old are you?" My smile disappeared. I felt the embarrassment shooting at me. I felt myself blushing furiously.

"What's wrong Bella?" Emmett teased. I tried to control my blush, and failed miserably. "I... Um..." I took a deep breath and tried again. "I'm over five thousand years old." I breathed. I looked away from any of their faces. When they didn't respond, I had to peek at them. Their faces was the same, unsurprised face they had when I told them my story. They understood.

Again, the emotion that was clawing at me seemed relieving to me.

"So, Master Bella, what's the plan?" Damien asked me. I sighed, "I don't know. One thing's for sure; don't go near the South lest you want to die." I said. They nodded. "I highly suggest we train, Master." Lyka suggested. I nodded, approving of her plan. "But first, I gotta get to school." I said before any of my hunter group could open their mouths to suggest when was a good time to train.

Their faces were heavily disapproving. "Master Bella-" I cut Kathlyn off. "I want to go to school. Come on, at least give me this will you?" I begged of my hunter group. They sighed, rolled their eyes and stamped their feet. "Fine." They said curtly. I grinned.

"Thanks guys, really." I thanked them. I held out my fist and waited for them to stacked theirs on top of mine. They did and we broke off grinning widely.

If there was one thing I could do right now, it would be the fact that I wanted to protect the group of... _friends_ that had helped me through my times of need. They were loyal, kind and very caring. They were, indeed and without a doubt, my family.

I stared around the room to see the Cullens staring at us. I began to feel hopeful that my efforts to protect them would not be in vain.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for reviewing,** **crazy-A7X-fan-13** **and ****BelovedTwilight**** for reviewing my story! Thanks to snoopykid also for suddenly becoming my most stay-tuned reader. Without all these reviews, I wouldn't have been able to continue this. Thank you all so much! Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**XOXO,**

**Serenity\(^0^)/**

Bella's POV

I had no idea what possessed me to do this. I was currently sitting in my sofa, waiting for the Cullens to arrive. Why you ask? Let me tell you.

After my hunter group allowed me to continue going to school, Armeria _oh so_ suggested that I go to school with the Cullens. When she said this, of course I freaked out. I mean, what would other people think when they saw me driving to school with the five most beautiful people in the entire state of Washington, if not the entire continent of US?

But on the other hand, it did feel kind of nice to be riding to school with Edward- Wait! I shouldn't think about it! Why was I thinking about it in the first place? I internally slapped myself in the face then I went back to fidgeting.

"Relax, Master. You look beautiful." Jonathan assured me. "Oh, shut up!" I snapped back. He grinned mischievously and elbowed Damien, who rubbed his side. "Please, don't tell me you're gonna change again." Lia and Lyka groaned as I stood up. In the past hour, I had at least changed my clothes five times, wondering whether or not the Cullens would like my outfit.

"No. I'm not gonna change again. I just stood up to get water-" I was cut off by Armeria when she nodded and said, "They're here."

As she said that. I felt the Cullen's presence and got myself ready for my most havoc filled day at school. Wow, and it was only my second day at school.

I heard the knock on the door and I took a deep breath before I opened it up.

Edward's POV

As my siblings and I sat in my Volvo, driving up to Bella's house, which was pronounced safe after a quick inspection, I wondered whether or not to ask Bella is she wanted to sit in the front, with me.

Emmett had Rosalie on his lap and Alice was squashed in between him and Jasper. I wondered again, how would Bella react to my siblings, especially to Emmett and Rosalie who were now kissing, or in the teenagers term they use now; making out.

As I watched Emmett and Rosalie 'make out', a thought occurred to me. How would Bella's lips feel under mine. I felt myself shake out that thought. "No, Edward! You should not think about Bella that way! She's innocent, beautiful, with all the curves in the right places, with those luscious lips-" "Um... Edward? You're speaking your thoughts aloud again." Alice choked out in between fits of laughter. The rest of them joined in. I ducked my head, embarrassed that I had spoken _those_ kind of thoughts aloud in front of my now hormonal brothers and sisters.

I had to shout as Jasper grabbed Alice and was about to follow Emmett and Rosalie's lead when I shouted, "Hey! Stop that! We're almost there!" They stopped and grinned sheepishly. I had opened up my windows to catch Bella's scent and it had stopped in front of a house-

No, not a house. A mansion.

If this was what Bella called home, I had to agree. The interior on the outside looked so _beautiful_. As if it was based on Bella herself. Beside the house, there was another house-or was it a garage? I shook my head.

I got out of my Volvo and walked towards the front door. After what Bella revealed about her past last night, I couldn't help but like her even more. My felt my siblings walk silently behind me, gaping at Bella's house.

I knocked on the door. Almost immediately, the door was swung open and I caught a glimpse of how the inside looked like.

And I have to tell you, it looked... _magnificent. _But it all paled to the dark haired beauty that was standing in front of me. Bella was wearing skinny jeans that emphasized how lean, long and graceful her legs were. She wore a white long sleeved shirt that had a collar and her hair was braided and was placed on the left side of her shoulder. Her face was soft yet strong somehow. Her chocolate-brown eyes were melting and her smile was showing off a hint of her pearly-white teeth. Her lips- oh those lips! It was naturally dark pink and so luscious I felt myself yearn to kiss those lips. But I got distracted by her beautiful voice.

"Hello." Bella greeted us. We smiled and nodded. "Ready to go to school?" Emmett asked. Bella grinned. "Sure, let me get my book bag first. Oh, come in." Bella invited. She let us in and we found her hunter group eating breakfast. I had always found human food repulsive but this time, I didn't. I did feel something else though.

I was suddenly _hungry._

Bella caught me staring at the food. "Help yourselves. You probably won't taste the food as repulsive because of Lia's power. She can change any eating habits of any being." I still didn't understand but I watched as Emmett take an experimental bite of a cheese omelette.**(A/N: I have no idea how to spell this word.)**

_Oh my lord! This tastes so good! _Emmett was practically yelling in his head. I felt the taste of the omelette and decided to just try it myself. The rest of my family was scarfing down the food. I took a hesitant bite. The next thing I knew, the omelette that the female hunter, Kathlyn, had served, was finished.

I heard Emmett burped loudly. "Excuse me." Emmett said, embarrassment evident in his voice. But Bella's hunter group were laughing. Laughing so much that the male hunter, Damien, fell off the chair.

Bella wiped away the tears that were gained while she was laughing. Throughout the whole laughing session, I was listening to her laugh. It was a beautiful melody that was soothing to me. "Okay, I think you are full enough, yes?" Bella addressed my family. We nodded and we stood up. I felt a weird sensation. As if I was really, really... satisfied.

We walked to the door and Bella slid her book bag onto her shoulder. She started walking towards her garage when I stopped her. "Where are you going, Bella?" Her name sounded so perfect on my tongue.

"Oh, I'm just going to get my motorcycle. I don't think there's enough space in your Volvo." She answered, looking confused. "No, Rosalie doesn't mind sitting on Emmett's lap." I said at the same time Rosalie said," It's totally fine, Bella. Besides, I prefer Emmett's chest than the leather seat of Edward's seat. Bella blushed. "Oh, um, okay then. Lead the way." She gestured with her hand for me to lead her to the car.

"Do you mind sitting in the front?" I asked her, trying to sound nonchalant, but failing miserably. Thankfully, she didn't hear the utter curiosity burning in my voice. My family, on the other hand, was raising their eyebrows at me.

"Oh, um, no. I don't mind." Bella replied and, being the gentleman I was, I opened up her door for her and she blushed, the color so pretty on her pale cheeks. "Thanks." She thanked me.

"No problem." And went to open the other doors for my siblings. When we finally got in, I revved the engine and we were off to Forks High School. Also known to me as, before Bella came; Purgatory.

Bella's POV

This was sure awkward. I was sitting on the front seat with my hands folded across my lap and my head ducking. It was silent throughout the whole ride there. Edward looked so handsome in his t-shirt with a gray vest that emphasize exactly how muscular he was. I almost couldn't stop staring.

Despite my fervent wishes that the Volvo would break down suddenly in the middle of the way to school, we reached the school. Edward got out of his driver's seat and he opened the door on my side. I could feel the heat of the stares I was suddenly receiving. Jessica and Lauren being the most obvious.

Boys were switching from murderous glares at Edward to swooning smiles at me. The girls were looking... jealous. Lauren and Jessica was glaring at me. I turned to Edward only to find myself being buried in his chest. "Oh!" I gasped and backed away. "He smiled a gentle smile that left me breathless. His siblings had luckily escaped the spotlight by sneaking away as soon as I got out of the car. I cleared my throat. "So... everyone's watching." I began.

He suddenly grinned a grin that was crooked yet so beautiful that it made me feel like swooning. No, wait, I already _was_ swooning. "Well, then, they would have to get use to it right?" I nodded, knowing that this cycle of Edward and his family going to school was going to go on and on and on. I checked my watch. Crap! I had a few more minutes left before I would be late! And my first class was in the last building.

"Um... thanks for the ride, Edward. I'll see you later in Biology." I said as my goodbye. He nodded and I felt him watching me as I jogged off. When I reached my class, I was thanking my lucky stars the teacher was not there yet. But the problem was, as soon as I entered, the conversations stopped. The boys were waving at me, trying to get my attention and the girls were glaring jealously at me. Thankfully, Mr JoHannson came in time. I looked at him with my face screaming 'thank you'. He looked at me oddly and told me to go sit down. Unfortunately, there was no other seat available than the seat beside Jessica, who was also late as I was.

As I sat down for Trig, Jessica, who sat beside me, demanded, "Why were you riding with Edward Cullen today?" She was glaring at me with so much intensity that I could feel myself sweat.

But then I sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Oh, yeah! 13 reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you! To everyone who reads my story! I love you guys! Well, since snoopykid gave me an idea, I think I'll use it for this chapter. First and foremost; Snoopykid has all the credits for giving me the idea of making Bella and Jessica fight over Edward. Secondly; I'm considering writing a sequel after I finish this story... What do you guys think?**

**XOXO,**

**Serentiy\(^0^)/**

Bella's POV

"As shocking as it is, Jessica, my motorcycle broke down on the way to school and _by coincidence_, the Cullens passed by me. They offered me a ride in their car, so I accepted it, not wanting to be late. End of story." I lied quickly, trying to listen to the teacher. "It's not end of story yet, _Bella._ If you think you can have Edward Cullen all to yourself just because you think you're so beautiful, well, you're wrong." Jessica whispered angrily. "_What?_ How can you even say that, Jessica? I'm _not _thinking that I'm pretty or anything!" I whispered back frostily. I was really mad now. I wanted to listen to Mr JoHansson for crying out loud!

"Yes, you are! Did you know, I was his girlfriend!" Jessica retorted. "Why the past tense, Jess?" It took me everything I had not to yell that line out. But as she said those lines, I felt a sharp pang of jealousy. At least she used to go out with him. I was- Wait, what was I to him anyway?

A hunter who happened to be the strongest hunter to ever walk the Earth, that's what I was to him, I thought bitterly.

"Well... at least I went out with him! And let me tell you, we were so close to having-" I cut Jessica off. "I don't even want to hear that Jessica!" I yelled out, unable to bear it anymore.

"Anything worth telling me about, Ms Swan?" Mr Jo(As I liked to call him.) questioned. Unfortunately, it wasn't me who answered his question. "Oh yes, sir. You see, Bella was bragging to me about how beautiful she is and that she could snatch Edward Cullen away from me because of how she looks like!" Jessica blurted out.

That _liar!_ That _bitch!_

"I _did _not!" I cried in indignation. "Yes you did! And you-" Before she could say anything else, she stopped. Then she grinned an evil smile. "You know what? I think what you told me shouldn't be put to words. Let's get this over with." She said through her fake smile.

Now this was not something I'd expect.

"Now, now, Jesica. You wouldn't want-" I began. "Ha! What a loser! You're trying to apologize to me because you don't know how to fight right? Right?" She laughed. I heard the entire cheerleading squad laugh along.

When she said I couldn't fight, that got me mad. I had spent my entire life training like crazy. I've lead armies, killed thousands. And you call someone like that a 'loser'? I think not.

So I shouted," Yeah, Stanley, let's get this over with!" She smiled a smile of anticipation.

Before the teacher could even react, she made a pitiful attempt to grab my hair. I ducked just as she reached. She blinked in shocked and I grabbed her out-stretched hand and twisted it to her back. She cried out in pain. "Listen here, _Jessica._ Don't judge other people's character's just by their looks. Get to know them first before you react the way like you did just now." But she did not listen she deliberately stomped on my foot. I didn't say _ow_ because it did not hurt. At all.

When her attempt to sway me failed, she yelped out, "Lauren!" Lauren came up behind me and pulled my own hair back. She was about to laugh but I snapped her hold off my hair and she too, cried out. "OW! DAMMIT SWAN! YOU'RE SO GONNA GET PUNCHED BY TYLER FOR DOING THAT!" She screamed the loudest scream I've heard a human ever screamed before.

"Nope. I don't think so." A guy-who I thought was Tyler- retorted angrily. Lauren's face went pale. "What?" She said in a small voice. "It's over, Lauren. I'm done. You shouldn't have done that to Bella." He stood up. "And she's right. You shouldn't judge her by the way she looks." He continued. I heard a lot of 'yeah's and 'uh-huh's.

Throughout Tyler's exchange with Lauren, I let go of Jessica who yelped. I glanced at the teacher and he was rooted to the spot. Jessica went to the side of Lauren and whispered for her to go to the girl's toilet. Lauren had the tears in her eyes already. She ran out the classroom followed by Jessica who gave Tyler and me a murderous glare.

I turned to Tyler. "Listen, Tyler, you shouldn't have broken up with-" He cut me off. "I was done with her anyway. She kept pestering me about when was I gonna propose to her and stuff. She even made me quit Latin to go to Spanish! She was too controlling!" He shook his head. "Anyway, I figured that, since you aren't gonna sit with them anymore. Would you like to-" Angela cut him off this time.

"Um... Tyler? Bella probably prefers to be alone right now. I mean, what happened should be kinda traumatizing right Bella?" She asked me. I gave her a grateful smile. "Yeah, I prefer to be left alone for now." Tyler nodded, sad evident in his face. He turned to sit back on his table.

"O...kay? I think things are settled already right? I suppose we can go back to the problem that we were discussing earlier, yes?" Mr Jo asked. The class groaned whilst I breathed a sigh of relief.

It turned out my bad luck for that day did not end there. There were endless boys who confessed to me and the girls wanted me to sit with them during lunch. I had to actually _run_ to get away from them. And not only that, for the first time, while running, I fell. And while I fell, I accidentally fell on top of my I-Pod. Which totally sucked because that was the last I-Pod I had.

After breaking my I-Pod, I walked off to the abandoned storehouse in school, feeling more hungrier than a pack of piranhas who haven't eaten in, like, a year. My stomach was grumbling really loud. Instead of just sitting on the storehouse moping, I decided to fly to the nearest McDonald's. Which was in Port Angeles, some thirty-minutes drive from here to there.

But it was a whole different story when you have wings and can go over three-hundred miles per hour. So I got to Port Angeles in less than a minute. I bought an up-sized version of the biggest burger they were selling. I also bought a huge cup of Coke. I didn't order french fries since I hated those nasty, oily stuff.

I flew back to Forks and landed on the storehouse.

And there I sat, chowing down on my burger and gulping down the drink like mad. I checked my watch. I still had fifteen more minutes before lunch was over. I got up, dusted myself and waved my hand in the air to wash it through the water I created. Then I waved my hand some more and I had the liquified version of another bout of water vapor. I rinsed my mouth and spat the water out.

I have to tell you, water vapor is the best mouth-wash there was. So, instead of smelly burger breath, I had my old breath; strawberry scented with a taste of mint.

I walked off to my Biology, anticipating more bad luck. When I got to class, I looked up to see Edward's face bent into concentration. His tongue was sticking out a little on the side of his mouth. His eyebrows were pushed together. His topaz eyes were looking down.

I followed his train of sight and saw what he was doing. He was screwing a nail on the corner of... something metallic with a tiny screw. I walked to his side and stared at the metallic thing. I felt my eyes widen. The thing that he was screwing a nail on was my I-Pod!

I gasped and he looked up. He grinned at me and handed me my I-Pod. "Here, I found your I-Pod on the floor, broken. I thought I could fix it up for you and... Well... It was terribly easy to fix." He said. I sat down and took my I-Pod from him. "Thanks!" I thanked him, for the second time today. He replied in his velvet voice. "Actually... I saw you running away from all those boys and saw you fell. I wanted to help you but... You ran away before I could. So, I walked over to check if you dropped anything and saw this," He pointed to my I-Pod. "I can't guarantee you'll get all your songs back though. I couldn't fix the I-Pod without resetting it."

I nodded and stared into his beautiful eyes. Then I remembered something.

I remembered the fact that he could have been staring at Jessica the same way before. I remembered that he could have kissed Jessica before and that they could have been so intertwined with each other that, despite the fact that Edward was a vampire, they could have made love.

I suddenly felt sick. My stomach churned and I wanted badly to run from the room. I wanted to run away from _him._ I looked away from him. "Bella? What's wrong?" I heard him ask.

Edward's POV

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked the goddess that was sitting beside me. Bella didn't answer. I reflected back on what I did wrong when I stared into Bella's goddess-like chocolate-brown eyes. That moment was so perfect. So wonderful. So exciting. I thought I saw something there in her eyes. I thought I saw that she liked me too. But I guess I was wrong. She had looked away, looking sick.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked again. Concern was so obvious in my voice. She took a deep breath and turned to me. "This morning... Jessica and I had a fight..." She began. Then it clicked. Jessica had accused Bella of using her looks to get me when in truth, she didn't. In fact, I was the one who fell in love with her, not the opposite. Jessica had also told Bella about my past relationship with her.

"Look, Bella, my relationship with Jessica. That was short-lived and I wasn't interested in her at all. I just wanted her to get off me for she was endlessly following me and pestered my family non-stop. And when she said that we nearly... made love? That wasn't true. I did not even touch her. I-" I was interrupted by Bella.

"Oh. _Oh._ I see. I thought that you still liked her..." Bella trailed off. I shook my head. She nodded and smiled at me. I had to respond to that smile. "So... have you like anybody before?" Bella asked nonchalantly. If I could blush, I would have.

"Um... no."

"Oh, come on! There's got to be one person that has held every single one of your thoughts before! There's got to be that one girl whose face you couldn't get out of your mind before!" Bella nearly yelled out. _You,_ I wanted to say. "What?" Bella gasped. I stared at her, mortified. Oh, in the name of the Lord! Did I just spoke my thoughts aloud again? Bella was blushing furiously but did not stop looking at me. I, on the other hand, was staring with full intensity at the back of Mr Banner. He seemed to have sensed me staring because his thoughts were screaming, _holy crud! Someone's staring at me! I wonder who is that? Maybe it's Bella... God, if she is the one who is looking at me, I won't regret the decision to leave my wife for her! _I looked away, disgusted, just as he turned to look at Bella. Bella was still looking at me.

_Dammit! Why is she looking at Edward? Urgh! He ruins all my plans with Bella! _I had to cough to hide my laughter. Well, anyone would, unless they would want a full day of helping the lunch-ladies prepare lunch. Trust me, I did that before and the head lunch-lady could not stop... um... flirting with me.

Biology ended and I turned to Bella. "Ready to go to Gym?" "Sure!" She said cheerfully. She was smiling a smile so beautiful that I couldn't help but smile back.

Gym came and passed. I walked with Bella to the Volvo. My siblings were already standing there, waiting for me and Bella. I opened Bella's door when she said, "Oh!" Her eyes unfocused.

Then she looked at me and said, "Sorry, Edward. Apparently, Armeria wants my hunter group to train today. I'll see you tomorrow." Bella didn't sound like herself. She sounded more like a robot. She leaned in and hugged me, which shocked me. She hugged the rest of my family, who were equally shocked as I was.

Bella walked off, still unfocused. I stared after her, trying to plant the memory of her hugging me in my ginormous mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry if I couldn't update this story for quite sometime. School has just started and I am also sorry to tell you that I will not be updating this story 'til Saturday. Hope you guys will understand. Anyway, it's decided, after this story, I'll be doing it's sequel for you guys to enjoy. If my rating's here good, then I'll try to consider doing the third instalments. If you're wondering why I can think of so much stories, it's 'cuz I already have finished the draft for the entire story of The Colours Of The Wind, including it's installments. Ah, shit. Talked too much. **

**So here's chapter 11! XD**

**XOXO,**

**Serenity\(^0^)/**

Bella's POV

MY mind spun as I tried to take hold of what was happening. It had been all so perfect, Edward walking me to his car, him talking to me, until Ari opened up her mind link. I remembered those words so precisely.

_Master Bella! We need your help! _She screamed at me. She'd showed me the chaos that was going around her and my hunter group. The Southerners had decided to attack when I wasn't there. They had also injured my hunter group. Really badly.

I rushed then. As soon as I heard her next scream. They were torturing her. Trying to get information as to where I was. Ari was totally defenseless. I felt defenseless too.

I quit running then and just visualized my wings. I took flight and that's when I crashed into another hunter; Quintus, my ex-student. We both fell on top of a speeding car. The car screeched to a stop and I was thrown off. Not caring whether or not the driver of the car was okay, I was on my feet immediately. Quintus was on his feet too. My eyes narrowed as I looked at my ex-student. His eyes, which used to be light blue, was now the colour of vivid red; a mark to show that he had betrayed me.

Without thinking, he charged at me and I was forced to dodge. He used to be so... quiet, so resourceful and so much better than the scumbag he was now. I grabbed hold of his hair as he passed by me and punched him straight on the head, right where his temple was. He fell to the ground. He quickly kicked my legs from on top of him and pretty soon, I was on the ground as well.

He straddled me and his hands came together on my neck. I began choking. What they said about seeing your life past by you in a death situation? Well, it happened to me. My vision dimmed and I started getting tunnel vision. I saw Quintus' look before my eyes closed. He was grinning wildly, as if he couldn't wait for my death. His grip came harder. Then, something hit him from behind the head. "Take that, you stupid, idiotic vampire hunter who doesn't know how to say sorry for breaking my brother's car!" A really high and shrill voice screamed. I opened my eyes to see Alice Cullen towering over Quintus.

She kicked him and did what I thought she couldn't do. She reached forward as if to touch his chest, but then she ripped his heart out. "Argh!" Was Quintus last words. I tried to stand up but couldn't. A pair of really strong arms encircled me and I was being lifted from the ground. My eyes met the warm, melting eyes of Edward Cullen and I couldn't help but say, "God Alice, I didn't know you had it in you to kill vampire hunters." Actually, I wanted to tell Edward "Hey man, thanks for carrying me" or something like that but it ended up being directed at Alice.

She laughed. "I'm just trying to return the favor." I nodded. "Um, Edward?" "Yes?" "Could you put me down?" I asked him. He seemed hesitant but let go of me. I managed to stand up. "Thank you again, Alice. But there's-" I was cut-off by Ari's scream. My eyes widen and I clutched my chest. "I gotta go." I turned and flew past my maximum. I would congratulate myself later. For now, I had to get to my hunter group.

I burst straight into the clearing I'd seen through Armeria's mind. The hunters looked at me. "Hey, look who's finally come to save her hunter group!" A tall, gangly looking girl laughed. I knew her. She was the vampire hunter who had encourage the other hunters to leave me. "Alia." I used her name as a greeting.

"Where's my hunter group?" I called, keeping my frown. "I see, Quintus failed in trying to distract you." Alia sneered. I scowled at her. "Where's my hunter group, Alia?" I asked again, keeping my voice controlled.

"Oh, I bet they're-" Armeria's scream came piercing across the clearing and I strided towards the direction of her scream. What I saw next stopped me cold. Dead cold.

There, lying in pools of blood, was three members of my hunter group: Slyvia, Shalini and... Perseus. My most cheerful member. I felt the hot tears rush to my eyes.

"_Damn you!" _I screamed at Alia. Members of my family were dead! They were dead!

I did the stupidest thing any hunter should never do; I charged at them. Well, at least they didn't blocked me or dodged me. They took it head on. And I got to hand it over to myself, I did pretty well. Their heads were bashed badly and they had blood all over their faces and they were all lying on the ground, clutching their heads. But that did not take the pain away. I cried out again, but this time, I was the one who fell to the ground, crying. Please, please, let this be a dream. But in reality, it wasn't.

For a whole minute, I saw everything in my hindsight. I saw that, from their point of view, that they died for me. That they died while protecting me. They told me that they would sacrifice their lives for me and I took it all for granted, thinking that they were just kidding around me. They had such a good future in front of them. Loving families and all. Yet, there they lay. Drenched all in blood and their hearts spluttered around them. My heart ached for them.

I felt Damien's strong arms wrap around me as I sobbed over and over. He picked me off the ground and I curled into his strong arms. He rocked me back and forth and then he took off flying. I had to look behind him. The rest of Ainaak**(A/N: Remember this word?) **was following behind.

I was a little happy that at least they were safe. But it made the pain worser, knowing that some survived, the others didn't. Streams of brand new tears came out and the sobbing fest started all over again. Even though I was hiccuping, I was still crying.

"Shh... Master Bella. For awhile." I realized that we had stopped. I turned to look. It was the Cullen's house. Just as Damien set me on the ground, Doctor Cullen opened the door. "Oh! Bella what brings you-" Damien interrupted him. "Forgive me, Sir Carlisle, but, if possible, could we stay here for the meantime?" "No problem!" Doctor Cullen readily agreed. "Come in, come in!" We nodded and mouthed, 'thanks'.

"So what brings you here?" He asked as soon as we were seated. I burst into tears and Damien's arms found me again. "Bella? What's... what's going on?" He asked. I didn't answer. I just kept crying.

The rest of the Cullen's were fixated on me. I could feel Edward's stare at me. My mind was yelling at me to fall into his somehow outstretched hands. Alice asked hesitantly, "Where is Perseus? And Slyvia? How about Shalini?" I began to really _cry_ at that point because it dawned upon me again that three of my most closest friends had died.

Armeria answered. "The... the Southerners. They decided to hunt Master Bella down. They sent a group after her. Luckily, she was still in school. We tried to fight but there were too many of them. Despite our more experienced minds, they had too much manpower. They... they did not make it." Armeria's voice cracked at the end. Damien turned and wrapped one of his arms around Ari's waist.

Edward sat beside me. Despite the fact that Damien had one of his hands on me, Edward wrapped both of his hands around me and I had to lean on his chest. I buried my face on his highly chiseled chest.

Damien let go of me with much hesitation. Then he turned to comfort Armeria. My hunter group was crying now. I did not know how long we sat there, crying. But eventually, I was exhausted. I closed my heavy lids.

I lay my head against Edward's shoulder and his cold skin was highly comforting to my now hot-as-fire skin. Not to mention the fact that his presence made everything way more calmer than it had before. I was not sure how my thoughts of Edward turned into dreams.

Edward's POV

I watched Bella sleep as I pondered over what to do. I got distracted-again- as she turned towards me. I did not try to disengage her from me because, well; one, when I tried doing that, she'd woken up and started crying all over again. Secondly, I was too comfortable to let go of her. She breathed against my skin. Her lavender eyelids were so beautiful I had to stroke them. Over and over again. Suddenly, she woke up. Her eyes bore into mine and I couldn't help but smile.

I felt my smile disappear as I spoke the one line I wanted to tell her. "Bella, I know that you are having really, really, troublesome times, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm here for you. If you ever need someone to talk to or to bawl your eyes out, I'll come running for you. Because... because..." I could not complete my sentence. She looked at me expectantly. "Edward, if you are going to say that you'll do it because you love me, then... then I love you too." She finally said. I felt joy rising up my throat.

Bella had just said _yes _to _me_. I did an wild animal dance in my hand. I looked down and breathed against her skin. She shivered. "Yes, Bella, I am going to say that. Isabella Marie Gordon Swan," I looked into her brown eyes,"I love you. Despite us being a vampire and a vampire hunter. I love you."

Bella's POV

"I love you. Despite us being a vampire and a vampire hunter. I love you." Edward proclaimed. I grinned. Even though we knew each other only a few days, I was already in love with him. And yes, I would fight for him too. "I'll fight for you, Edward. With every breath I have." I voiced my thought aloud. He nodded. "And I'll be fighting alongside you." He grinned at me.

I heard wootings and 'Oh, My, God, FINALLY!'s. I turned to my hunter group. Damien, who had once confessed to me, was smiling brightly. His arm wrapped firmly around Armeria. Lia and Lyka, who were twins, were jumping up and down. Jonathan and his mate, Maci, were grinning knowingly at us. Kathlyn and Jovey were excitedly jumping with Lia and Lyka.

Edward's family had one expression: Happiness.

There were a lot of hugs and I was comforted by the thought that, even though I lost special members of my family, I gained more. I gained Edward's fun and extremely lovable family together with a destiny on my side.

All was well until Katara, a hunter who had stayed quiet the whole time, decided to break my momentarily happiness. "Master Bella, I don't really wanna burst your bubble but..." She took a deep breath. "I just wanted to tell you that..."

"What is it Kat?" I asked.

"The rogue hunters told us that there is a prophecy. The minute you should be together with your loved one, the war will break out and then..." Both of my breath and hers caught as I looked at Edward, who was shocked.

"Then, what?" I spat.

"Then you will have to choose between hunters and him." She finally pointed to Edward. "I..." I was lost for words. Obviously, you would think that I should choose Edward, right? Well, you're wrong. Edward was my love alright, but what about my kind? The kind I had been trying so hard to keep together?

"And, to make matters worst, The Volturi will intervene and there will be a three-way war. You against the rogue hunters, the voluri against our kind and the rogue hunters against you. They gave us a month. On your birthday, you must fight to protect." Armeria included.

But my brain zoned out. What was I going to do?


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Woots! Twenty reviews! Awesome! Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story and reviewing it! Writing this story had been an awesome experience and I really enjoy doing this. There's actually just one person I wanna thank in particular. And that's Snoopykid, for always reading my story and reviewing it. You've certainly become my beta-reader! Hope y'all will enjoy this chapter! **

**XOXO,**

**Serenity \(^0^)/**

Bella's POV

_Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!_ I slammed my hand down my stupid alarm clock. "God, I know!" I screamed and pulled the covers on top of me. I was on the edge of sleeping when, suddenly, my freaking phone rang. "DAMMIT, IT'S A SATURDAY!" I screamed and threw my covers off me. I grabbed my phone off my desk and glared at the text message.

_Hello, love, I just wanted to let you know I'll be coming over in about fifteen minutes time. _

I gasped as I remembered that I had a date with Edward today. I quickly read the next line.

_Hope you're ready. We're going to a place I like to go when it's sunny._

_Edward_

_P.S. Good Morning._

I glanced at the time. Nine thirty. Great, I've got a few more minutes left. I rushed to the bathroom, brushed my teeth like there wasn't tomorrow and put on the clothes that Alice had somehow dropped off in the middle of the night. Stupid, annoying, thieving vampire.

I unzipped the cover of the mysterious attire and was half-expecting something like a floor length silk gown. But I was surprised when I saw the contents: A blue sleeveless shirt that I really liked but had not had the courage to buy and skinny jeans.

I seriously had to thank Alice for the beautiful shirt. It was beyond awesome. I quickly wore it and decided not to wear make-up. My phone rang again. This time, I was expecting Edward.

_Bella, you're decision to not wear make-up was right. You'll just screw it up, considering that you really, really don't know how to wear make-up. ;P_

_Alice_

At the first part, I was smiling. At the end, I was scowling. I felt like running over to her house and literally punch her but Jasper wouldn't like that very much. No, he wouldn't like that A LOT. I went downstairs, rubbing my stomach and wondered whether I had time to eat. I glanced at the time. Nine forty-four. Darn it, I guess I have to wait for Edward's so called surprise then. Maybe he had food included in his surprise. Maybe not.

Anyways, I sat on the chair next to the door. My hunter group were still sleeping. I heard the faint approach of footsteps. I stood up and opened the door before he could knock. "Hello." Edward greeted, putting on my favorite crooked smile. "Hey." I greeted him back. He took hold of my hand. "Are you ready?" He asked. "I'm ready as I can ever be!" I tried sounding enthusiastic. As I stared into his piercing, dazzling topaz eyes, I thougth about all the times we were together.

It's been months since Katara dropped the bomb that I had to choose between Edward and my kind. I still hadn't made the choice though. I was sure of one thing: I had to protect Edward and his family the best I could. There was no going back now, only forward. Like Cathy in Wuthering Heights, I could not afford to lose Edward.

Edward saw the confusion in my eyes. "Are you thinking about it again, love?" I smiled apologetically. "Sorry, it just keeps creeping back into my head." He nodded and put on brave smile. "Perhaps, maybe only for today, could you not think about anything else and only think about us?" He asked. I had to smile. "Sure" He kissed my hand. "Well, then, let's go." He took off running with me flying beside him. We never did let go of our hands.

"Okay, stop." Edward called. I immediately stopped and regretted it. I plummeted to the ground with a really loud, "WHOA!" A pair of really strong arms caught me. I stared into his eyes. "Edward, thank-" I was cut off by Edward's lips as he silenced mine. My hands wove through his hair as his arms locked around my waist, straining me closer to him. When we were finally done kissing, Edward covered my eyes with his hands and lead me toward some unknown place.

When he uncovered my eyes, I felt like I was still blindfolded.

There, sitting in front of me was the single most beautiful meadow I've ever seen. It was in a perfect circle, as if someone cut down the trees. But there were no stumps, no nothing. Just the beautiful arc of the trees as their shadows played across the meadow. The sunlight added the to the meadow's attraction as the lillies, freesias, roses, and other flowers I had forgotten the name moved along with the wind. But what surprised me more was the quilt that was laid at the center of the meadow. On it there was a picnic basket that seemed to be bursting with food.

I found myself subconsciously walking toward the quilt. I touched it, amazed at how soft it was. I turned back to Edward and my mouth dropped entirely to the floor. I could never get used to his perfection.

His skin was sparkling like a million, no, kazillions of diamonds. His eyes were amused as they looked at my expression. His mouth was in a soft smile as he reached over and touched my wings, causing me to shiver at the pleasure of his hands roaming my wings. His eyes grew more fascinated as he stroked my wings some more. "Is this okay?" He asked me, as he played with my wings. I simply nodded. He grinned and played with my wings more.

Eventually, my hunger got the better of me. My stomach growled menacingly. Edward laughed. He lead me towards the quilt and sat me down on it. He uncovered the picnic basket and laid the food in front of me. By the time I was done scarfing down the scrambled eggs, my appetite shifted and I was suddenly yearning for some orange juice. Edward grinned, as if he were reading my mind and grabbed the bottle of orange juice. I downed that in a matter of ten seconds.

After I was finally full, Edward and I played a little at the brook that was nearby the meadow. I don't know how he managed to win the water fight, but he did. I was drenched in water whereas he was perfectly dry. Except for his legs which I tackled with water. I withdrew the water off me and made Edward beg to have me withdraw the water out of him as well. I sighed, stamped my feet and groaned. But still did it. What? I loved the guy.

I was getting ready to go back home when Edward pulled me back. "Bella... I know I told you that I wanted us to think of ourselves only but I couldn't help but think of what might happen if you chose me over your kind." My smile faded. His eyes grew intensely sad. I reached out and touched his face.

"It is just that... Bella, I just wanted to say that if you chose your kind over me, I would understand it. I know that you are having a really hard time thinking about which to pick, but I really do hope you're thinking nothing about my feelings. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." He ended. He looked up just in time to see the tears in my eyes. They came streaming down.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella." He coaxed and pulled me into the circle of his arms. "Edward, I think I know what I'm going to do now." He stiffened as I said this. "What is it, love?" I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down. I looked at him. "Edward, will you fight with me?" His eyes bulged. "What?"

"Edward, you have to fight with me, if that's the only way for me to stay with you. I'll be protecting you mostly anyways and I just want to stay with _you. _As long as I'm alive and fighting, I'll be right by your side," I took a deep breath, "because I love you." I finished. He grinned and told me he loved me too. He kissed me then until everything was spinning and I was having a really hard time breathing.

We went back home. But things weren't as what I had expected them.

Armeria's head was in her hands as Damien tried to comfort her. Katara, Lia and Lyka were crying. Jonathan was looking outside the window, his face expressionless.

"What... What is it?" I asked. Armeria looked at me painfully. "We've had a traitor among us." She spat bitterly. I noticed then who was missing. "Where's Kathlyn?" I asked again. Ari shook her head and the rest of my hunter group's expression's turned hard.

"No way." I gasped, shocked. They nodded and I immediately fell to the ground.

With Kathlyn betraying us... that would mean one less fighter. I pushed myself off the ground as Edward offered his hand. I took it and looked at my hunter group. "I've decided, from today onwards, we will search for rogue hunters. We will have them fight with us if they are not willing to fight with the other company. And it's also decided. Edward will fight with us. Damien, Jonathan, teach him our ways. Teach him how to fight."

"We will fight too." I turned to see Edward's family standing in the doorway. They were wearing expressions of determination. I nodded.

My hunter group raised their fist in the air. I grinned. This was going to be one hell of a ride.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Kkay, I don't really wanna talk a lot today**cough, bad mood, cough**. So, without further ado, here's Chapter 13!**

**XOXO,**

**Serenity\(^0^)/**

Bella's POV

As I walked up the familiar steps of the general office of Forks High School, I couldn't help but feel sad. I was officially dropping out of school. Education was something I could not have everyday. Edward walked beside, holding my hand. The rest of his family's letters were already submitted. They were waiting for our letters now. I bit my lip as we stopped in front of the door. He squeezed my hand. "It's okay, love. You've got eternity to go to school." He tried, however futilely to sooth me. I tried nodding.

We walked up to the principal's office and slipped the drop-out letters on his desk. I let the tears escape. I turned away and walked out of the office. Edward followed behind me.

I tried very hard to put in my training alongside my studies but it ended in vain. I had to stop my short-lived education. Sure, it seemed easy at first, but since it's been a year and everything, it became harder as senior year was upon me.

I shook off the thought. I would go back to high school. I sighed and walked faster as I got closer to the designated training place. Out of sight for the mortals, easy to find for the immortals. Armeria had already began the warm-ups; A fifty-five lap around Washington. I stared into the vampire hunters we gathered. Out of all the rogue hunters we tracked that, ninety-nine point nine percent joined us. That made my small group of experienced expand to a hundred and fifty. Which was great, considering that we had vampires on our side. Carlisle (He refused me to call him Doctor Cullen anymore) had hooked up with some old 'friends' and we had more than forty vampires on our side. They were all really talented, and they stand a chance to kill at least fifty vampire hunters.

And then there was the werewolves. Me and Ari had been moving around constantly one the search for new alliances when we stumbled among the werewolves, or rather, shape-shifters in La Push. We made a pretty good treaty with them. As long as we don't let the leeches or hunters harm humans in their territories, it was fine by them. The bonus? They would fight alongside us.

Oh, yeah. Things were looking up. I finished my last lap as the rest of the hunters finished their twenty-fifth. They sighed longingly as I dropped to the floor, waiting for them to finish. Edward, as usually, was gaping at me. "Is there something on my face?" I asked him. He shook his head. "I just can't get over how agile, fast and strong my girlfriend is." I faked a grimace. "Oh, _please."_ But secretly? I was pleased.

Edward walked over to where Damien was training the rest of the vampires. I watched as Edward stretched and practice dodging Lyka as she lunged at him. He grinned as she let out a protest. He jumped on her and she landed below him. He placed his hand on her chest, just where her heart was. Her eyes narrowed and he looked up to see me gawking. He smirked at me. I heard Lyka say,"Rule number one when fighting a hunter, _never_ go out of focus." She flipped them both over and she had her teeth an inch over his neck.

"Okay, okay, enough." Damien stopped Lyka before things got dirty. Edward got upand I was distracted by Armeria as she tried to show the new ones how to create liquid out of the water vapor in the air.

That was a simple lesson and I played with the water until I noticed everyone looking at me. "What?" I cried indignantly. Jonathan and Maci pointed downwards. I looked to see myself floating off the ground, a feat that was impossible for a hunter to do. "Oh? This? It's easy." I got off the ball of air I created to show them how to do it.

"Okay, first, you have to twist the air and wind around you into a ball." I showed them, twisting my hands in a circle. They gasped as they saw how the wind was coming together in a ball. "Next, you try to step on top of it. Just like this." I jumped and landed on the ball easily enough. "Then you balance yourself. And, when you're ready, sit." I finished and I sat.

They tried that and they immediately got it. I grinned at them. "That's it." I coaxed. They stood on top of their balls of wind, fascinated. They sat and they clapped and laughed at the thrill of it. "Hey? You wanna try something cool?" I asked them. They nodded at me eagerly. "Try moving the ball." I focused on the energy of the ball and I was moving in a fast circle. I focused on it to stop.

"There." I breathed as the ball stopped. The hunters tried it. Soon, there was chaos. Hunters were crashing into each other, some crashing into the vampires. But when it was over, they all yelled, "Let's do it again!" I laughed. "Next time, okay? We gotta focus." They nodded as they realized that we were supposed to fight.

"Okay, there will be a simulation of the war. I shall split us into two. Even sides, do not worry. Twenty vampires, eight werewolves, and seventy-five hunters on each side." Lia announced. I straightened up and looked at Edward. He grinned at me and started to go over to my side when Lia announced that the Cullens will be separated. Edward will be on the opposite side. I frowned. I did not like the idea.

But either way, I still needed this simulation. You know, to keep in mind of what is to be expected. "Alright... everyone in their groups. Discuss what you should do. Be back in five minutes!" Lia announced. I wandered off to my group and was pleased to see  
Emmett, Rosalie and Alice to be in my group.

We discussed what to do. The rules of the simulation was simple. Whoever was the last one standing, won. Everyone was looking at me. I blushed and looked down.

When we finally agreed on Zafrina's( Carlisle friend from the Amazon)plan, I had already developed a sudden interest in a new plan. It was getting pretty boring, but, well, I'm just like that.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I got ready as the last person to the back. Our plan was simple. When we were in need of my help, I would just jump in. When Lia called for us to fight, I was simply sitting on my ball of wind, staring into space. I heard the groans, moans and some protests, but other than that, you could say that the fighting was intense.

Suddenly, Alice's piercing scream made my head snap up. "Bella! Now!" she screamed as Esme grudgingly locked her in a headlock. I noticed then, how much was lost in my group. The werewolves were out and Rosalie and Emmett had just gotten themselves kicked out by kicking another werewolf too hard. The hunters in my group were down to only four. The other team had not had one being take down. It was, indeed, time for me to intercede.

I rushed from where I was hidden and turned the water vapor in the air into liquid. I turned them into sharp icicles and pointed them at the hearts of the hunters that approached me. They frowned and dropped to the floor, signalling that I had taken them out. I permitted myself a grin and continued on to the werewolves. It took sometime but I managed to take them out, scaring them with the element of fire. The whined and dropped to the floor.

I moved on to the last one standing. Edward.

I grinned as he grinned. "Master Bella! Master Bella! Master Bella!" My group, who had dropped out of the simulation, were cheering me on while the others on Edward's side was cheering him on. "Ready love?" He asked me. I grinned and lunged. He dodged me but I was faster.

I ended up straddling him. I laughed at his confused expression. I kissed his neck and placed my hand on top of his chest. "I win." I announced. His eyes narrowed and he flipped us over. "Rule number one when fighting a vampire, _never_ go out of focus." He used the same words Lyka had used on him before. I laughed and wiggled myself free out of his grip.

I rose. "Okay, my team wins." I announced to everyone. They laughed again and Lia called,"Training's over for today! Be back tomo-" She was cut off by Alice's gasp. "What is it?" I asked.

"The war. It will happen here." She said in a low monotone voice. Her eyes far away.

She continued. "The Volturi. They have decided when to come."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I am so, so, freaking sorry for not updating this story as soon as I promised you guys! I just couldn't find the time to squeeze this into my uber-tight schedule... Please, please forgive me! But I think I'll give the days of when you can catch the update. From Friday to Sunday. Those are the days that I'm free, so please check into those days to catch my latest update!**

**XOXO,**

**Serenity\(^0^)/**

Bella's POV

Alice continued in the same low monotone she had used before. "The Volturi and the Southerners will come when the snow sticks to the ground. They will come to destroy. There will be many deaths. Including the one who is the strongest." Alice's eyes, which were looking at a far away object, closed and she fell onto the ground. Jasper managed to catch her.

Whispers and confused,"I don't get it." were to be heard. I just stood there, frozen to the ground. Jacob, a werewolf from La Push, walked up to me. "Um, Bella? I don't think fighting would be a good idea anymore. If those red-eyes leeches come, my pack will be put to risk." He said softly. My head turned mechanically to him as I replied,"Then do not fight if you don't wish too." He frowned.

I turned to everyone in the clearing. Doubt was clearly written on their faces. "If you want to quit now, then quit. I'm not forcing you. You think I want all of you to die? If you think so, just leave! If I have to fight this war by myself, I'll fight it. If that's the only way for you to believe that I wanted nothing more than to protect you-" I cut myself off as I realized something. _When the snow sticks to the ground._ I checked the ground. It was covered with snow. Shit! The war was happening now!

"Er, um, err..." I tried. They seemed to notice it way before I did. Armeria sighed. "I believe what Master Bella is trying to say is that whoever wants to quit now, they can quit. There is still time for everyone to back out of the war." "We stand with Master Bella, and we fight with her." My hunter group declared. I grinned at them.

"So will we." The rogue hunters we gathered shouted, punching their fists in the air.  
"As will we." The Cullens said.  
"Same here." The shape-shifter, Seth, shouted. I frowned. Weren't they hesitant a few minutes ago?

I brushed it off and I raised my fists in the air. "Are we all in this together?" I asked them. They smiled. "Hell yeah!" They screamed and raised their fists.

XXXX

I stood there, nervous as hell as I awaited the war. It sucked to know that I was freaking out in front of my family. I was currently standing in front of everyone as they arrange themselves behind me. Strong ones in front, amateur ones on the back. My physical and mental shield were covering them. The werewolves were somewhere in the back and the vampires were at the sides. I craned my head, searching for Edward. I finally spotted him, talking to Lyka. It seemed as though they were having a really heated conversation. I walked over to them despite the protest of Damien and Lia.

The words I heard before I walked on on them were,"I'm just saying that-" I felt my eyebrows raise as I asked,"That?" Lyka gasped and turned to me. "No-nothing." I nodded. "Could you please excuse us for a while, Lyka?" She curtsied and said,"With pleasure, Master." I grinned and turned to Edward as she walked away.

"What were you talking about?" I asked him. "Oh, well... it's not something you should think of right now." He answered guiltily. "Well, I want to know." I insisted. He looked up into my eyes as he blurted out,"Lyka confessed to me."

"What?" I gasped and turned to Lyka, who was fiddling with a piece of string she found inside her pocket. I felt... I do not even know how I felt. Perhaps it is something around the lines of... I don't know... anger? No, not anger.

Then what was it? Jealousy? There was no way-

Scratch that thought. It _was_ jealousy.

"You look cute when you're jealous." Edward laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He nuzzled his head on my shoulder as I tried to contain my jealousy, but failing to do so. "Whatever." I said, trying to be nonchalant but failing again. I cupped Edward's cheeks and brought his face to mine. "Whatever happens to you, I swear to god-" "Nothing will happen to me, Bella." He interrupted.

I sighed. "I'm just saying that if I lose you, I won't be able to live again." He nodded. "And vice-versa." He replied. I grinned. "I love you Edward, don't forget that." I said. "I love you too Bella." He replied and pulled me in for a kiss. It was fast, but passionate and left me in LaLaland for quite sometime.

I walked off, clearly not anxious to do so and stood in the front. I took a deep breath as I heard the wings of the enemy somewhere due North. My heartbeats grew faster as they came closer. I felt the hair on my arms and the back of my neck stand as they closed in on us.

"ATTACK!" Alia's voice screamed as they came.

"FIGHT, MY AINAAK!" Came my scream. We rushed forward and I visualized my hunter sword, Artemis, the most strongest weapon ever created in the immortal world. One slash form this sword, and the hunter or vampire or whatever being I slashed at would die. I whipped them out and I plunged the sword into the heart of nearest hunter who tried to attack me. He fell to the ground, dead.

I turned towards the next hunter and she tried to fight me. I have to say, she was one heck of a fighter. She did not want to give up, but I still managed to finish her off. As I pushed the dead hunter off me, Lia, who was fighting beside me, whispered, "What do we do?" Her eyes narrowed down to the North again as more and more rogue hunter rushed in flying.

"Well, we'll have to see how long we can hold up." I whispered back as I charged towards the war zone.

Edward's POV

I punched another hunter and slammed his body against another hunter who was making his way to me. They both fell to the ground and I straddled them. I ripped their hearts out, just exactly the way Lyka showed me how to.

I rushed forward, wanting to hit another but my plan backfired immediately as I saw Lyka struggling with a hunter. She was panting. The hunter had his large hands clutching her chest. Just a bit more and he could rip her heart out. Her tawny black eyes were narrowed. I ran up to Lyka and punched the living hell out of the hunter. "That's... What... You... Get... For... Hitting... A... Girl!" I shouted, punching and kicking the hunter with every word that came out of my mouth. I ripped the hunter's heart out without a second thought.

"Than-" Lyka was about to say but I cut her off. "Thank me later." I turned back only to freeze on my tracks. There, with her frame frozen, was Bella. Her brown eyes stared at the way my arm was wrapped protectively around Lyka. I realized what this might mean to Bella and let go of Lyka.

But it was too late. She had already thought the one thought I never wanted her to have; That I was in love with another.

She turned just in time a hunter lunged at her. Bella fell to the ground, pulling at the hunter's hair. I realized who the hunter was. Alia had a wicked gleam in her eyes and she was wearing a smirk as her hands closed on Bella's chest. Bella started screaming in anguish as Alia's fingers dug deeper into her chest. Time seemed to slow down.

I gasped and tried to run towards her but a few hunters blocked my way to them. "NO! MASTER BELLA!" I heard hunters scream.

Just as I finished off the last hunter that was blocking my path, I saw Alia rip Bella's heart out. Bella let out a final scream of agony and then she fell limp.

Oh, God, please let me wake up from this dream. I felt myself being yanked back as I ran towards Bella. "No! Bella, Bella, NO!" I shouted. I desperately tried yanking away the arms of whoever was pulling me back. The emptiness inside me was literally _clawing _my whole being. It felt as though my whole being was gone.

'God, no, no, no!" I shouted. All around me, the fighting had stopped. It was over. They had won. Without Bella here, it was obvious we lost.

Armeria was screaming at Damien to let go of her but he would not. She had tears flowing out of her eyes as well as the rest of the hunters did. I felt the invisible tears make their way down my face.

Alia was smiling. "So much for the strongest vampire hunter in existence." She remarked. "You monster!" Armeria screamed, trying again to make her way to Bella's lifeless body.

Throughout the whole episode, my eyes never left Bella's body. She had her eyes still open. Even though they were open, they seemed empty. Like she was staring at nothing. I could no longer hear her heartbeats like I used to.

This was all my fault. If I had not tried to protect Lyka, Bella would not have died. If I had not interfered in her life, she would have been alive and be happily reunited with her other hunters.

This was all my fault, it is all my fault. I collapsed to the ground in agony, wishing for Bella to come back. Hunters were kneeling down towards Bella's body. Everyone was crying except for the enemy.

I felt my eyes closed. This was it. The endless ocean of pain I would have to swim through until my very own death. No, wait, until I get to see Bella again.

I heard a gasp and I opened my eyes to see Bella's body crack into a million pieces of diamond. The blood that was pooled underneath her was gone. I turned my head, not allowing any of Bella's body to disappear as the pieces turned into some kind of form. _Bella's form._

I gasped,"BELLA!" Her eyes turned to look into my soul. "Edward." She greeted me as she turned towards me. She walked towards me, no, she was not walking, she was treading through the air.

I noticed then how she looked like. Her form was like dust. It was visible sometimes, yet invisible most of the time. Was this Bella's ghost? It cannot be for I felt Bella's warm hand cup my face. She wrapped her arms around my body and pulled me up. I soon found myself standing.

"You're- you're not dead are you not?" I asked Bella, pain evident in my voice. She smiled at me sadly. "Yes, Edward, I am. The person you are seeing is an hallucination. This is a fake version of me which will disappear soon." She answered. I shook my head. "Bring me with you, Bella. Bring me with you when you leave again. Please? I cannot stand being without you. Please?" I begged her. She shook her head once, causing me to beg even more. "I cannot, Edward, I cannot. Even though I badly want to. I can't and will not bring you into the supernatural world." She declared and then turned towards the hunters.

"My dear hunters and Alia, please do not be afraid. I did not come back from the other world to haunt you. I cam back to warn you of the Volturi's arrival. They are arriving. Can you not feel it?" Bella said in her warm voice which I was already missing.

The hunters took a whiff at the air and then they gasped. "We have to reunite. We have to fight this war against the Volturi as one. I know you did not meant to kill me. I know you regret fighting. We are family, not enemies. We chose the wrong fight and we will end up regretting it. My dear Alia, do not fret. You brought as much rogue hunters you could find within a short term of two years of preparing this war against me. You, my dear, are indeed a vampire hunter.

"So, for this fight against the Volturi, you shall lead it alongside Armeria." She finished. The hunters were wearing expressions of determination. Some heads were nodding and some were crying. "Once the fight is finished, it will be time for our world to find a new and better leader. Alia, you will be the new leader. Armeria De Silva will be the new head for hunters and Carlisle Cullen will be the vampire head. Jacob Black will be the head for all shape-shifters.

"Please, do everything in your power for our world to be peaceful. I promised my father that I would make our world a more interesting place yet I failed to do so. If ever there are disputes, remember my name and it shall tell a story." Bella ended. Her frame vibrated slightly and she shivered. Her eyes looked far away. "It is time." All around me, the hunters were crying and holding each other. Bella turned to me.

"My love, I shall always love you. But soon, you will find another. Whatever shall happen now, remember always that I love you." Bella addressed me. I shook my head as she kissed the tip of my nose. She moved down towards my lips and she kissed them as I wrapped my arms around her, trying futilely to keep her there.

What hurts the most was that, as we were kissing, I felt her form disappear until all that was left was the last memory of Bella's lips against mine. I sobbed tearless tears and felt Esme wrap her arms around me.

Alia blinked and she said,"Oh, God, Oh my dear Master Bella, Oh my God." Armeria turned to Alia wearily and she called to her,"Master Bella is right. The Volturi is about a few more minutes away from us. My sister Alia, we have to fight this. We may have lost Master Bella, but we have her skills locked in our minds forever." Alia nodded, guilt worn on her face.

This fight was not over. Our enemies turned into allies as we got ready to fight again. I stood, crooked in pain. Alia and Armeria held hands as they shared their powers with each other just like Bella used to do with her hunter group.

The Volturi came with a certain kind of royalty. They held their heads up high as we fought with them. It was not much of a fight, considering we had vampires and werewolves mixed on our side.

Aro charged at me as the other vampires on his side charged the hunters. Our bodies collided and we found ourselves thrown onto the ground. I stood up and shouted repeatedly, letting out all my anger, frustration, sadness and pain that was bottled inside me. I found myself punching Aro like there was no tomorrow.

"This is what you get for betraying Bella's family. This is what you get for killing her father, her mother, her little brother!" I screamed at him. With a final punch, Aro fell limp. I looked up, panting, and I notice everyone staring at me.

I realized that I was killing the last vampire in the Volturi army. I frowned and ripped Aro's limbs apart and threw them on the fire that was burning in the middle of the clearing. After I was done with them, I buried my head in my hands, allowing the pain to eat at me again. There was nothing now but to wait for my death so I could see Bella again.

"Edward, Edward, Edward." My family chided as they wrapped me into their hugs. For the first time in my entire existence, I was actually _crying._ Real, salty tears.

I knew there was no more hope then. No more hope for me to live. I dropped to the ground as I sobbed for Bella again and again.

Bella's POV

I watched from afar as Edward fell to the ground crying. It made me cry too. Indeed, I was dead. I was just watching as a soul. In truth, I could feel my presence leaving the Earth as I watched Edward. I could see his image turning more blurry by the minute until total darkness covered me. Not really darkness but more like a tunnel kind of darkness.

I could see light from the other end. I started towards it. But soon, I found myself running towards the light. _Yes, just a bit more. Almost there. _I encouraged myself. I stopped at the edge of the light. I contemplated going back but when I looked back, there was nothing but a dead end. So it was either stay here forever or go into the light.

I had to admit. There was nothing I wanted more now than to run away and throw myself into Edward's arms. Edward. _Edward_. How could I leave him? Did I not promise him that I will not leave him? What was wrong with me? This was not good, at all. Then I remembered our last kiss before I left him for good. Holding that dear memory of Edward and myself, I took a deep breath again and stepped into the bright light.

END OF THE COLOURS OF THE WIND

**Author's Note: Okay, well, what do you think? I know you guys probably don't like the fact that Bella died and everything but... I'm sorry, I have to go with my plot. So, this is the last chapter for The Colours Of The Wind. I'm gonna spoiler you a little and tell you that Bella isn't really dead. And don't worry, the sequel will be out tomorrow. It's called, The Colours Of The Wind: Book Two. Please search it up and you'll find it! Thanks for reading The Colours Of The Wind! If you're really interested to know what happens to Bella and Edward now that she's gone, please continue on with my series! I really, really, hope you'll continue my series! Here's a preview of the sequel of the series I wrote on my tiny book for months for!**

**XOXO,**

**Serenity\(^0^)/**

THE COLOURS OF THE WIND: BOOK TWO(Prologue)

Edward's POV

It has been five years and seven months since Bella died. Needless to say, I have not found enough love from within myself to keep the pain away. In the past five years, there was peace. Carlisle enjoyed being a head vampire but hated the fact that he had to kill vampires that were threatening to expose our kind to the human world. But even though he enjoyed that, we could not escape the pain that was emitting from me.

To put it short, everyone was miserable. Alice was not her usual, cheerful self anymore. Emmett no longer teased us and was quiet all the time. Esme was nearly as miserable as I was. to her, it felt as though she lost one of her beloved child. Carlisle no longer read the books Bella gave to him about her kind. Rosalie was so miserable she barely wore make-up anymore and Jasper was sad as well as freaking out from all the emotions he was getting from us.

All was not well for me. At all. Everywhere I looked, I saw Bella. I saw her face whenever I tried to play the piano in an effort to humor myself. I saw her smile in the pictures we took when she was still alive. I saw her warm brown eyes in the back of my head. Her laugh was branded into my ears.

In my humongous effort to spare Jasper from how I was feeling, I locked myself on my room and went out only to hunt. But, at least Lyka still came around to visit me. She visited me at least once a week or more.

I got distracted again as I heard the doorbell ring. I knew it was Lyka because... well... I just knew. Since everyone was out hunting, I yanked the old door open and dragged my feet towards the front door. I opened it and Lyka greeted me. "Hey, Edward! Do you mind if I come in without you inviting? It's freezing!" She complained and pushed her way past me. I looked up at the sky. It was snowing again. I cringed. Snow always reminded me of Bella's death.

I shut the door and followed Lyka into the living room. She sat down on the same couch that Bella and I had once cuddled up on. I cringed again. Lyka smiled at me and patted the seat next to her. "Sit, Edward." She simply said. I sat.

She told me of how her life had been the past week. There was a hunter who had a crush on her but she did not like him back, causing the hunter to be mad. He had attacked her one day during her lesson in her school.

"But you know what Edward? The reason why I still have not found myself liking him back is because I'm still in love with somebody else." She ended. "Oh? And who is this person you like?" I asked in my now very often brittle tone. "You." She said. I felt my eyes widen and gasped out,"What?" She nodded.

"I know it still hurts you that Master Bella is dead, Edward. But, have you ever thought that, maybe, just maybe, you could love someone else and the pain might fade away?" I shook my head. "You see? You do not even try! Edward, you have to accept the fact that Master Bella is dead. She can no longer go back to you." Lyka cried out. She took a deep breath. "Well? What do you say? Do you want to try?"

I had to think about it. On the other hand, I was somehow attracted to Lyka. I guess I kind of liked her, but what about Bella? _Edward, you have to accept the fact that Master Bella is dead._ Lyka's voice echoed in my head.

A small voice in the back of my head wondered how it would feel like for another girl to hold my hand. How it was like to kiss another girl. How it was to _love_ another girl.

I slowly nodded my head. Lyka grinned and then she did the unthinkable: She sat on my lap and kissed me.

Bella's POV

I stopped running as my breath got hitched higher and higher. "What is wrong my dear sister?" Elias asked me. My mother and father were somewhere out there, hiding. I laughed as I fell to the ground. "I am just tired, my brother." I answered. He playfully tackled me and I tickled him. My father and mother walked up to me.

I grinned at them as I remembered the past five years and seven months I was here, in heaven. When I first stepped here, I thought I would see parks and churches and pretty buildings, but all I saw was a huge meadow. The same meadow Edward brought me to. I sa wmy mother and father and little brother sitting on the ground, waiting for me.

Father and Mother had never been better. The shallow, lifeless eyes they used to have when Aro started hunting us down were gone. In it's place was their youthful eyes. The one that had a warm glow.

I have been playing and catching up with them ever since. My brother and I have always been close, but now, it felt as though we were really close. I was brought back to reality as Father said in the same serious voice you used whenever I was caught stealing my brother's cookies,"My dear child, I have some news to tell you."

"What is that Father?" I asked, immediately sitting up. "I know that you think you are dead, but the truth is, you are not dead yet. And neither are we." He replied.

"What? What do you mean, Father?" I asked him. He took a deep breath. "My child, we are here because we are waiting for our bodies to be ready. We, hunters, the only way to totally kill us is to stab us straight into the heart with your sword, Artemis. In other words, your time to go back to the Earth is now.

"Your body, which is and always be the strongest body in history of the other worldly being's world has been regenerating. It has been building up until it is fully completed." He finished.

I understood then. I took a deep breath and turned towards my little brother. "Well, be strong, my Gaenia."**(A/N: Gaenia in hunter language is little brother)**

A door suddenly appeared in the middle of the meadow. I walked towards it. I hugged my mother and father goodbye. "Will I see you again, Father, Mother? And Elias?" I asked them. They smiled at me. "Soon, my child, very soon." Mother laughed and she kissed my cheek just as my father did too.

I hugged my little brother and murmured to him to take care of Mother and Father. He nodded and kissed my cheek. I turned the doorknob open and stepped into the dark abyss that quickly engulfed me.

I felt my eyes snap open as I gasped out loud. I stared into the sunny blue clouds that were beautiful. All around me, the birds sang. I sat up. I realized where I was. In the clearing that I had died in. I sang my favorite song, Long Live, by Taylor Swift. And then I heard several footsteps. I heard gasps and I turned around to face...

Edward's POV

"Edward, darling, hurry up!" Lyka called as I pulled on a shirt. Today was the day we were going to visit Bella's death place. It had been a few months since I had gone out with Lyka. I had to admit, it did replace some of the pain that was clawing at me everyday before I was with her."Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, if you do not hurry up, I shall burst into your room!" Lyka yelled once again. "Coming!" I yelled back. I finally finished dressing up and unlocked the door just as Lyka burst through it.

She slammed into me and I laughed. I kissed her hair and her lips hungrily kissed mine. We stood there, just kissing until Armeria screamed at us to hurry up. We laughed and held hands while we made our way down. I grabbed my keys and my family rolled their eyes at Lyka. "You could not just wait for a few hours could you? You just had to kiss her on Bella's death anniversary?" Emmett teased. Lyka stuck her tongue out at him and he grinned.

We went with the whole hunters organization that was created when Bella died. All of those hunters were there when Bella died. I stopped at the edge of the dirt path that was near the clearing. As we walked towards the clearing with our candles, we heard a beautiful voice sing out Long Live, by Taylor Swift.

_I still remember this moment_  
_In the back of my mind_  
_The time we stood with our shaking hands_  
_The crowds in stands went wild_  
_We were the kings and the queens_  
_And they read off our names_  
_The night you danced like you knew our lives_  
_Would never be the same_  
_You held your head like a hero_  
_On a history book page_  
_It was the end of a decade_  
_But the start of an age_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_  
_I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day we will be remembered_

_I said remember this feeling_  
_I passed the pictures around_  
_Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines_  
_Wishing for right now_  
_We are the kings and the queens_  
_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_  
_When they gave us our trophies_  
_And we held them up for our town_  
_And the cynics were outraged_  
_Screaming, "this is absurd"_  
_'Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_  
_I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_I'm not afraid_

_Long live all the mountains we moved**  
**I had the time of my life_  
_Fighting dragons with you_  
_I was screaming, "long live the look on your face"_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day we will be remembered_

_Hold on to spinning around_  
_Confetti falls to the ground_  
_May these memories break ?_

_And you take a moment_  
_Promise me this:_  
_That you'll stand by me forever_  
_But if God forbid fate should step in_  
_And force us into a goodbye_  
_If you have children someday_  
_When they point to the pictures_  
_Please tell them my name_  
_Tell them how the crowds went wild_  
_Tell them how I hope they shine_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
_I had the time of my life with you_

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through_  
_All the candlelight shined just for me and you_  
_And I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_I'm not afraid_

_Singing long live all the mountains we moved_  
_I had the time of my life_  
_Fighting dragons with you_

_And long, long live the look on your face_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day we will be remembered_

"I wonder who is singing..."Lyka wondered out loud once her song was over. I shrugged. We continued on to the clearing. I was staring at Lyka when I saw her gasp. I turned to see Bella, in all her glory, staring with wide eyes at us.


End file.
